


A Star is Born

by Redamber79



Series: The Commander & The Altus [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childbirth, Complete, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Switching, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Cullen Rutherford has it all. A successful career as an Alpha action star, a slew of fans, a manager who... Wait, take that last one back...Trouble is, he's an Omega and tired of hiding who he is. He auditions for and gets the lead role in a controversial play about two Alpha lovers, and meets Dorian Pavus. Dorian, who instantly knows him for an Omega despite his blockers.Sparks fly, and through the course of the off broadway play, a star is born.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Commander & The Altus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010328
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to nickelkeep for beta-ing yet again, even though she says I don't need it.
> 
> To the golden bitches, who support me no matter which fandom I'm writing.
> 
> And to Herald's Rest, the Cullen/Dorian discord group that got me writing my boys again.

Cullen Rutherford was tired of the action movie scene, tired of playing the Alpha hero at every turn. He pleaded, cajoled, and finally threatened his manager, Raleigh Samson, until the man conceded to the idea of Cullen selecting his own script. He could tell by the way the man fumed that he had hardly expected Cullen to choose such a taboo topic, nor for him to jump ship entirely and audition for a play, but he could hardly say anything now, the contracts were signed, readings were starting. Given Cullen’s secret, it should have come as no surprise, but Samson had always had trouble seeing past the next paycheck, always looking for more money.

He had managed to weasel another action movie after Cullen finished the play, but then Cullen mentioned renegotiating  _ their _ contract and Samson had stopped pushing. For now. But Cullen knew that they’d be having this fight again. He was starting to wonder if it was truly in his best interest to keep Samson as his manager, despite all their successes together. It didn’t help that he knew Samson had a lyrium addiction. Cullen himself couldn’t point fingers, he’d fought that demon himself, including a very public trip to rehab, and time spent working with troubled teens to help them avoid the lure. Lyrium had its benefits, but for other than mages, whose bodies could metabolize the drug, it was highly addictive, and the consequences never worth the rush in Cullen’s mind.

The day of the readings began and Cullen read his part with the woman who would play his mother, Meredith, a religious fanatic who despised her son for his preferences. An Alpha who bedded other Alphas. The script was a romance, to be sure, but the road to the happy ending wasn’t a smooth one.  _ Happy ending, heh… _ Cullen snorted to himself as he flipped through the script, his mind leaping ahead as he spoke the familiar words of the argument. He’d memorized this part already and had the tone and depth to the desperate words that he felt it merited.

“How could you disgrace me, and your father’s memory, like this?” Meredith accused, her voice measured but dripping disgust.

“It was Father who told me to follow my heart!” Cullen, or rather, Stanton, cried out.

The vitriol spewed was painful to hear, and Cullen didn’t try to hide the flinch at some of the worst epithets. He’d heard worse himself from employers and peers, so it was easy to feign the distress of an unwanted, unaccepted son.

“What kind of Alpha wants another Alpha in his bed? You’re worse than an Omega, at least they can’t help it, born sluts,” she tossed, and Cullen felt his spine stiffen, replying with more vigour than intended.

“Is that what you called Father? No wonder he left. If I were him I’d rather die alone as a whore on the streets than suffer in the face of such hatred,” he spat. “Or is that  _ why  _ you hate Omegas? Because he left you?”

“Alright, we’ll cut there for a break. Cullen. A word.” The stage manager stood and led Cullen to another small conference room, and poured two coffees. Handing one to Cullen, he sipped and watched Cullen over the rim of the cheap styrofoam cup. “How are you handling the script?”

“Fine, sir,” Cullen told him earnestly, “honestly the script is fantastic.”

“Call me Greg, or Greagoir if you must. Leave off this ‘sir’ business.” Greagoir took another gulp of his coffee then moved straight to the point. "I know of the details of your contract, as does our Director, Reid Irving. Any trouble, just flag us and we'll take care of it. I don't believe you've worked with Dorian Pavus before, but he's a consummate professional. Between that and your blockers, there ought to be no trouble." There was a knock at the door, and Greagoir turned. "Early, but better than late. I figured you'd want to meet Dorian ahead of reading, so I asked him to join us."

Cullen cleared his throat, silently wishing he'd had a chance to renew his blockers, though they claimed to be the 24-hour variety. Last thing he needed was to be outed.

The door opened and the director, Irving, strode through, leading…  _ sweet Maker, _ a tall, dark-haired man with stormy grey eyes and a precisely curled mustache. Interest flared low in his pelvis, and Cullen's senses sharpened. "Hello, Dorian," he murmured, his mouth watering at the delectable scent of cedar and honey floating to his nose.

"Cullen Rutherford, it's a pleasure," Dorian purred, the words coiling around Cullen's spine and tugging him closer. Dorian's eyes widened suddenly, his nostrils flaring. "I've seen your movies. I've watched and read interviews. Odd that you've never mentioned you're an Omega." 

Greagoir sputtered into his coffee, staring back and forth between them. "Shit. Is this going to affect your ability to work together?" 

"I shouldn't think so," Dorian glanced at Greagoir, taking in his expression, and turned back to Cullen. "I wasn't to know, was I? You should have worn blockers."

"I…" Cullen swallowed, trying not to panic at the warmth flooding his veins, weeks early. He had to get out of here, but running from an Alpha, from  _ this _ Alpha, would result in something none of them wanted.  _ Don't you? _ whispered a traitorous part of his mind. "I believe we'll be fine. I need to go to my trailer, but I'll speak to you later, Dorian. Please, excuse me." Heading for the door, he was almost free when a hand landed on his shoulder. He let out a low growl as he turned, his posture that of an angered Alpha, but Dorian simply stared him down, his eyes flashing. Cullen had never before met an Alpha who made him want to bear his throat, but here and now, he fought that urge. Dorian leaned closer to whisper in his ear and Cullen nearly whimpered at being surrounded by his scent.

"Cullen, if this is your reaction when I touch your shoulder," Dorian murmured for his ear alone, "how will you manage when we rehearse a kiss?"

Cullen stared at the Alpha a long moment, then gave a small, sideways smile. "Practice, I'm sure," he whispered.  _ "Alpha." _

Dorian's honeyed scent deepened into something rich and sticky-sweet, and Cullen licked his lips unconsciously, watching as Dorian's eyes dilated. "Cullen, don't tease," Dorian murmured, stepping back, allowing him to continue on his way.

Cullen gave a low, throaty chuckle. "I'm not teasing," he promised, sauntering out of the conference room and heading down the hall. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and as he turned toward the exit, he glanced over to see Dorian standing at the conference room door, his head lowered and his fists clenched. Those storm-grey eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

*****

Dorian reentered the conference room and closed the door carefully before turning to Greagoir. "How can he expect to keep it a secret with that scent filling the halls?" Dorian demanded, his pulse thudding in his ears as he fought the urge to chase the Omega who was slipping into the first stages of heat.

Irving snorted. "This should be interesting. Cullen's been wearing blockers the entire time. So  _ we _ don't know what scent you're talking about, though I can imagine."

Dorian's head whipped around to the door, as though waiting for Cullen to step through again, his senses straining for any sign of the handsome Omega. 

"How can that be, that I can scent him but you cannot?" Dorian asked, his mind still swimming with the intoxicating scent.

Greagoir and Irving shared an amused glance, and Irving shrugged. "Perhaps you ought to ask Mr. Rutherford himself." He looked over at the producer and Greagoir sighed. 

"I'm postponing the readings for a week. I trust you and Rutherford will be able to work through any difficulties with working together in that time?"

Dorian nodded and made small talk for a few more minutes, then nodded his gratitude as Irving snorted a laugh and waved him off. "I'll see you both in a week then. Do contact me if anything else changes with the schedule."

Greagoir gave a low, gruff chuckle. "Just give us the same courtesy."

Dorian sent him his most charming smile then ducked out the door. He quickly moved down the gall and out the door to head for the trailers, quickly finding his own. The fresh air outdoors had cleared his head somewhat, but he knew that the moment he was in Cullen's presence again it would be a fight for control once again. 

_ That Omega, _ he thought to himself.  _ So confident, so used to staring Alphas in the eye. How could no one know he was an Omega when his scent screamed it? Wait, Irving said he was wearing blockers. I'd best keep this to myself then.  _ He shook his head and settled in to review the script with a clinical eye. He'd already read through it twice, this time he was hyper-focused on the scenes between his character Alec, and Stanton. One scene that made him twitch as he re-read it was with an actor he'd encountered at a party. Anders Mekels had been fun, but their relationship hadn't stayed at a professional level that night. Hopefully, it wouldn't end up awkward. 

Glancing out the window, he saw a man walking past and stiffened as he identified another actor. Years ago at a charitable event, Alrik Smythe had decided that Dorian was too pretty to be a proper Alpha and had harassed him until Dorian had been forced to defend himself. Luckily, Alrik had thrown the first punch and Dorian had easily put him in the dirt. It had been a happy new year all around. Ah well, he wasn't part of the cast, he must be at the studios for another action film.

Anders was reading the part of Cullen's ex-boyfriend for the movie and Dorian could feel his spine stiffen at the thought of the handsome Alpha and the farewell kiss he knew took place. 

He thought about Cullen, that faintest whiff of spice that said his heat was coming and wondered why he'd bothered coming in to read when his heat was due and would have him out of commission for three or four days at least. Dorian thought of Cullen locked up in his trailer, his heat overwhelming him and groaned, his gut tightening even as he felt his canines drop. 

His blood burned hot as it raced through his veins and he broke out in a feverish sweat. Checking his calendar, he swore. His rut was two weeks early. A trailer was no place for such, and he quickly called his manager. He spoke without preamble when she picked up.

"Leli, darling, I need a hotel room, discreetly. My rut is early," he told her around a groan as his stomach cramped. "Can you call around for an Omega service? It's… it's hitting hard."

"Certainly Dorian, I know just the place. Give me ten minutes and I'll call you back about the lodgings." There was a pregnant pause and then Leliana de la Fontaine spoke again. "Do you need me to find you a clinic, to see why this is happening?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary, but thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Crash and burn, of course," she teased and they hung up laughing. Dorian went through his belongings, then clothes that he'd brought for his stay, and changed into his most understated, comfortable pair of jeans and a grey henley that was worn at the wrists. He packed a few changes of clothes but knew that once he was checked in and his rut took hold, he'd be spending most of his time naked.

He fired a quick text to Irving that he would be indisposed for several days due to personal reasons, then stood and paced as he waited for Leli to get back to him with the details. When she texted him the address he called up a cab and gave the location. But when the taxi dropped him off at what appeared to be a large spa, he quickly grabbed his phone and called his manager back.

"Leli, I need a hotel, not a facial, darling," he protested.

"Nonsense. It's a quiet retreat, lodging and other services as required, including certified Omegas and Alphas for the clientele's needs. I've stayed there myself when I've been in the city during my cycle," she admitted, and Dorian conceded. He stepped through the opaque glass doors and into the lobby and was immediately surrounded by a soft lemongrass scent. He strode to the desk and gave his reservation number, and an Alpha named Carver showed him to the small suite that would be his home for the next few days.

He stalked about the suite, restless and with his head beginning to pound, the scents all wrong. He knew what he craved and it wasn't here. Still, when there was a knock at his door half an hour after he'd arrived, he found the manager at his door, asking to come in. 

"Garrett Hawke, co-owner and manager. I simply need to confirm some details before we assign an Omega to you for the next few days."

They spoke at length about Dorian's expectations and preferences, even as he paced and fidgeted. Eventually, Garrett called in his sister, an Omega whose soft, sweet scent was able to soothe Dorian temporarily. She flashed her dimples as he calmed, and Dorian sat on the couch with her, gently playing with her fingers and running his thumb over her pulse. She sparked no need in him but provided the presence of an unmated Omega that he craved. It was a stopgap at best, but it would work for now while they finalized the details of his stay. Dorian might have eyed Garrett with more than passing admiration, but his neck clearly bore the marks of his own Alpha's attentions, and he'd mentioned that he co-owned with his husband. 

After perhaps an hour of discussion to confirm everything, Garrett and his sister left. Dorian returned to pacing, only to yank the door open at the first knock. A slim, dark blond man with a mischievous smile stood before him, and Dorian's canines lengthened at the clean, spicy scent of an Omega. 

"Hello there, you can call me Andrew--" the Omega began, but Dorian was done with formalities and hauled the man into the suite and shut the door in a heartbeat. Andrew's eyes widened and he gave a low chuckle even as he tilted his head back to expose his throat to Dorian's mouth. 

It was a long three days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen fires his manager, and starts looking for a new agent. Dorian helps.

Cullen gave a tired smile to the Alpha he'd been paired with when he arrived at The Retreat, a quiet man of about his own age named Jacob. 

"Is it always that bad?" Jacob asked as he got dressed. Cullen shrugged, the ache in his body still present, but finally manageable alone.

"No, honestly. I think work has affected my cycle," he hedged, but his thoughts were on his costar. And just like that need flared again in his belly. Jacob paused as he reached for his shirt, his eyebrows nearly to his hairline. 

The dark-haired, blue-eyed Alpha joined Cullen on the bed and pinned him with strong arms. "Cullen, sounds like your job might be more stress than it's worth." 

Cullen thought of another dark-haired Alpha, one with grey eyes, and felt his body react. As Jacob squirmed out of his jeans, Cullen pulled him close and closed his eyes. "It has its perks."

*****

Dorian walked out of The Retreat four days after he'd checked in and made his way back to the studio and his trailer. He'd bathed thoroughly after Andrew had left that morning, but still felt unbalanced. He'd been using a service at home in Minrathous for years, but now his skin itched and his head ached. Andrew had been enthusiastic and skilled, and while Dorian's rut had responded, he still felt off. He was glad for a few days of peace before they started readings again. He felt better after another shower with his own toiletries, then he stepped out into the trailer and collapsed on his bed for a nap.

When he woke that afternoon, his stomach was rumbling and his phone was chiming with a text from Leliana.

Leli:  _ rumour mill has Cullen Rutherford looking for a new manager. Put in a good word for me! _

*****

Cullen waved goodbye to Jacob and headed for the shower, scrubbing himself of the day's sweat and more. The toiletries were all unscented, with mild blockers to make everyone comfortable if they bumped into someone of another designation in the building. As he towelled his hair and applied product to tame his curls, his phone rang, the ringtone letting him know it was Samson.

"If you're done having your period, Cullen," Samson sniped when Cullen answered, "we need to talk about the next movie. Filming starts in three months, so this little weekend project of yours better be done by then."

Cullen saw red. He heard his phone's case creak in his hand and took a deep breath. "Thanks for everything Raleigh, but it's time to say goodbye. You're fired."

Without waiting for another word, he hit the end button on his cell and turned off his ringer. The last he heard was sputtering protests and threats, but Cullen had had enough. Luckily he hadn't signed for the next action movie yet, because after word got out that he was playing an Alpha romancing another Alpha in this current venture, who knew what would happen next. Now he needed to find a new manager.

He texted a few friends and let them know he was currently a free agent, and that he was trying to move his career away from the non-stop action flicks.

He called the agency that Samson had been affiliated with for the last fifteen years and let them know Samson no longer spoke for him. The woman he spoke to, Josie, was disappointed but understanding and offered to send him the credentials of several of their more open-minded agents.

Cullen agreed, sighing. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being an Omega, but he'd hidden who he was for so long for the sake of his career that now it was hard to imagine putting himself out there.

***

Two evenings later while hitting the small gym next to the studio, Cullen bumped into Dorian. Quite literally. He turned while wiping sweat from his eyes with a towel and collided with a firm body, the honey and cedar scent enveloping him like a caress.

Dropping the towel to his side he found himself steadying himself against Dorian's chest with his other hand and he hoped his blockers held this time. Given that he'd been lifting weights for an hour, somehow he doubted it.

"Cullen, just the man I wanted to see. You know how word travels in this business, and I was hoping to talk to you about this freelancing of yours. My agent, Leliana de la Fontaine asked me to put in a good word for her. May I have her call you?"

Cullen glanced around the gym, which wasn't full to bursting, but it certainly wasn't empty. "Is she of an open mind?"

Dorian nodded in understanding and dropped his voice to a low murmur. "She's an Omega herself, and she found this play for me. She also knows my preference for the company of men and is supportive."

Cullen felt his breath catch in his throat at the easy admission, the dizzying scent of the Alpha coiling around him and sending him reeling. He staggered slightly and Dorian caught him effortlessly, walking him back to a bench to sit. Blushing furiously, Cullen reached for his water bottle. He took several long swallows, then paused when he realized Dorian was watching his throat. Hiding a small smirk, he drank again, letting a small trickle of water escape from the corner of his mouth to run down his jaw and over his throat.

Dorian's eyes followed it hungrily. "Cullen," he rasped, his rich, cultured voice low and hoarse. "May I?"

It took Cullen a moment to decipher the question.  _ Ah, have his agent call me, of course. _ He nodded, then cleared his throat. "Yes, I'd be quite pleased to speak to Leliana. If… if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for my run." He stood carefully, but Dorian didn't step back and Cullen found himself staring into dove-grey eyes from a few inches away.

Glancing around, Cullen grabbed his phone and handed it to Dorian. Dorian caught on quickly, sending himself a text and handing it back. "I'll have her call you. Until later then." Dorian pulled his phone and tapped a quick reply to his own message.

Cullen glanced at his phone and chuckled softly. 

Cullen:  _ I look forward to our scenes. _

Dorian:  _ why Cullen, you shameless flirt. ;) _

Cullen took a chance and typed a reply as he headed for the treadmills.

Cullen:  _ one scene in particular.  _ He cast a glance over his shoulder and caught the surprised expression on Dorian's face as he read the message. Dorian glanced over to look at him and their eyes locked. Cullen gave a tiny wink then turned his back and began to stretch before his run. That he began with toe touches and lunges was mere happenstance, of course. 

His phone pinged in his pocket.

Dorian:  _ I do believe you said you don't tease. _

Cullen chuckled softly and quickly typed out a reply.

Cullen:  _ allow me to disabuse you of that notion. What I said the other day was that I wasn't teasing then, not that I don't. _

He stretched again, this time relieving the strain in his lower back, and heard a barely-there growl as Dorian passed him on his way to the elliptical machines. Smirking softly, Cullen stepped onto the treadmill and programmed his workout.

Losing himself in the steady, pleasant burn in his legs, he didn't notice at first when the machine next to his became occupied. It was only a while later that he realized that every time his machine sped up, the person next to him increased the speed on their treadmill as well. Glancing over, he was met with an ice-blue stare and a condescending smirk. Alrik Smythe was one of Cullen's contemporaries, but as they often vied for the same roles, this was the last place he wanted to see him. Cullen hoped to avoid any interactions beyond what was needed for basic politeness. 

As his treadmill inclined further on the hill program he'd set, Cullen pushed away the awareness of the other man and he let the sweat and the burn in his lungs focus him further. The incline eased, then shifted until he was on a downward slope. This threw Cullen's balance a little and he gripped the bar in front of him to steady himself as he increased his pace. Finally, the treadmill's program levelled out again and he sprinted the last quarter mile.

By the time the program ended and slowed to a crawling walk, Cullen's hair was sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck, and his limbs trembled. After another five minutes at a walk, he moved over to a mat and stretched out his legs. He stifled a groan as Alrik followed him and did wall-presses in his space, looming over him as he sat on the floor.

Cullen stood and walked back to his treadmill to wipe it down and retrieve his water bottle. Taking a long drink he headed for the locker room. He thought about taking advantage of the gym shower but instead grabbed his bag from the locker where he'd stowed it and headed back to his trailer.

The trailer shower was relatively small, but unlike the gym, it was private, which allowed him the luxury of thinking of Dorian's body drenched in sweat as he moved on the elliptical. Dropping his head back under the steady fall of water, he remembered his scent, honeyed and sweet with cedar. His hands slid down his body and Cullen groaned softly in wanton relief as he grasped his cock, then slid his fingers around to tease at his entrance.

_ Rehearsing these scenes with him might just be the death of me! _ he mused, then cried out softly as he shoved two fingers past his slick rim.

Cullen shuddered, bracing himself against the cool tile wall of the shower and riding his fingers as he stroked his cock slowly. He bit his lip as he pressed against his prostate, slick soaking his hand as he shuddered. A pair of storm-grey eyes appeared in his mind, his memory filling in the details of full lips and high cheekbones, dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, the Alpha's remembered scent like a punch to the gut, riling him up and spurring his movements faster. His fingers curled and Cullen cried out as he flew over the edge, his release firing through his body and spilling over his hand.

Thunking his head back against the wall of the shower, Cullen moaned softly as he milked his cock, the whispered exhalation slipping past his lips.

_ "Dorian…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is feeling defensive of Cullen as well as possessive. An overheard moan spurs him to desperation. Will he act on it or step away?

Dorian watched with narrowed eyes as Alrik followed Cullen around the gym. He clenched his fists as the despicable Alpha tried placing himself on dominant positions to the Omega, but it wasn't his place to defend Cullen's honour. In fact, Alrik was reacting like a challenging Alpha, rather than a courting one. Cullen's scent was swimming in Dorian's nostrils and he couldn't understand how no one else could tell that the supposed Alpha was, in reality, an Omega.

Dorian slowed his pace and glided to a stop on the elliptical, wiping his brow with his towel. He took a long pull from his water bottle, then wiped down his machine and left the gym. He hadn't bothered with a bag, much preferring to return to his trailer to clean up. 

He badged into the studio property and was walking towards his trailer when he caught a muffled scent that had him stumbling, heat flaring in his veins. Allspice and cinnamon, mixed in a heady brew with something like molasses, rich and heavy on his tongue. He tripped over his feet, staggering against the trailer he was passing, and glanced at the nameplate.  _ C. Rutherford,  _ it read.

A muffled cry reached his ears and Dorian felt his canines lengthen. He knew that sound and raised his hand to the latch. Shuddering for a moment, he forced himself to let go and turned to his trailer, which was parked close by. He jogged over, his body burning with need even as he moved further from the object of his affection. Or at least of his absolutely overriding lust.

Fumbling with his key, he let himself into his trailer and locked the door. He staggered to his bed, stripping as he went and fell face-first onto the blanket. Reaching over he turned on his stereo and cranked the volume, then raised to hands and knees as he slid a hand into his underwear and grasped his aching cock.

_ Cullen… _ The Omega's name whispered through his mind and Dorian rutted against his palm as he thought of licking away slick and sweat from the blond's body. He groaned long and low, rolling onto his back and teasing his hands back up over his chest, trying to draw it out. His fingers toyed with his nipple rings and his back arched at the sensation. The first drops of precome dotted his stomach and his knot was threatening to pop, which was definitely unusual for a solo session. 

But with that scent filling his nostrils, and the low cry he'd heard as he'd passed Cullen's trailer, Dorian was swept away by desire. His body tightened and he saw again those perfect, imperfect lips, the scar that tantalized him, made him desperate to kiss Cullen, made him ache to press their bodies together.

This was a bad idea. Positively the worst. They had to work together. Dorian prided himself on his professionalism, it should take more than a pretty Omega to turn his head! But Cullen, oh, Cullen had wound himself into Dorian's fantasies, and now it was all he could do not to shout the Omega's name as he stroked his cock and wrapped a hand around his knot, squeezing rhythmically.

When his release hit it was like a freight train, and Dorian curled onto his side as he spilled over his stomach. His teeth sank into the pillow to contain his cries, his canines piercing the cotton and leaving him with a mouthful of down as he shuddered, milking his knot with both hands. He couldn't recall the last time his knot had popped without being locked inside an Omega, perhaps when he'd been a teen, but there it was, throbbing and aching as he massaged it slowly. 

This was worse than his recent rut, his body aching and tired, his mind reeling, and his bed empty of the Omega he so desperately wanted to have with him. He quickly made his way to his shower and stepped in, grumbling at the freezing spray until the water heated enough to soothe his aching muscles. He'd pushed himself at the gym and the steaming flow of water made him groan with relief as he sluiced away sweat and come. His fingers locked around his knot again and he whined at the pulse of another mini-orgasm. He stroked himself hard and fast, hoping to finish before the hot water ran out. He came twice more before the temperature plummeted sharply and he swore as he ducked out from under the spray. 

_ Fasta vass, this just from the man's scent and an overheard moan? _ he groaned to himself. _ And we're supposed to share not only a kiss but further intimacies as well on stage… how will I get through this without humiliating myself?! I can just see the notice sent to my parents. "We regret to inform you your deviant son was a disappointment to the last and died of embarrassment when he popped a knot from a single kiss for a play you surely wouldn't approve of in the first place. Regards…" _

He towelled himself off and pulled on a pair of black cotton lounge pants and a navy t-shirt, brushing his teeth and crawling into bed. He reached over and lowered the volume on his stereo, then scooped up his phone. It flashed with several notifications as he thumbed it awake and he flipped past several texts from Mae asking about how rehearsals were going, one from Leliana saying thanks, and there… 

Cullen:  _ if the teasing is a problem, I can certainly stop. _

Cullen:  _ you've no idea what… Dorian this scene I'm reading right now, everyone will know. There'll be no hiding for me. _

Dorian glanced at the clock and saw that the last message had been sent half an hour ago. He tapped out a quick reply.

Dorian:  _ why did you take this role? Knowing it would lead to questions? _

Cullen appeared to be typing for several minutes, but what finally appeared on Dorian's screen was a brief:  _ good question. _

Dorian tapped at his phone for a moment, then dared another question.

Dorian:  _ care for a drink? _

Cullen:  _ I'm not certain that's wise. But then, neither was firing my manager. Come to me, Alpha. _

Dorian gave a low growl, throwing back the blankets in a flurry as he leapt from his bed. He scarcely remembered to slip into shoes as he scooped up a six-pack of beer and opened his door. He jogged over to Cullen's trailer and knocked, only to be greeting a moment later by Cullen wearing a pair of low-slung basketball shorts and nothing else. As he stood and stared, Cullen seemed to realize his undressed state and grabbed a tank, pulling it on quickly with a muttered apology.

"Don't apologize on my behalf, Cullen, I was quite enjoying the view," Dorian teased lightly, as though his pulse weren't hammering in his ears. His eyes dropped to those lips, the scar bisecting the upper one, then down to Cullen's scent gland where he could see his pulse pounding as swiftly as his own. His gaze flicked back up to Cullen's eyes and he knew he couldn't do this. He couldn't be here, minutes after a spine-curling orgasm where he had this Omega's name on his lips, and not claim him.

Thrusting the six-pack into Cullen's hands, he snagged a single bottle and bolted back to his trailer, swiftly locking the door. He twisted the top from the beer and downed half of it, then slid to the floor, only to jump when a knock sounded at his back a heartbeat later.

"Dorian? Please open the door." Cullen's voice was low, a frantic whisper, and Dorian was reaching for the latch before he caught himself.

"I can't, Cullen. Not here, not now. It's too soon, darling," he murmured, knowing Cullen would hear him.

A fist thumped against the door in frustration and he stood, staring through the glass.

"Go back to your trailer, Cullen. You'll only draw attention to yourself. Until you have a new manager to deal with bad press, you need to protect yourself." Cullen drew in a sharp breath and stared at him, his heart in his golden eyes.

"Is that what you're doing? Protecting yourself?" Cullen demanded, his voice angry now. "I didn't think you a coward."

Dorian felt the words like a blow and turned away from the door. He heard Cullen's footsteps recede and dragged himself back to his bed. Kicking off his shoes he fell onto the bed, surrounded by the scent of his own arousal and release, and groaned. He rolled off the bed, opened his windows and sprayed a neutralizer, feeling his gut clenching in a hard knot of pain. He set his phone to silent, double-checked the alarm for the morning, and dropped onto his pillow.

Well, he'd been right. Working with Cullen Rutherford was going to hurt like hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen broods over his harsh words, then speaks to Leliana about having her take over as his manager. He learns there were consequences to firing Samson.
> 
> And he has a rather telling dream.

Cullen stormed back to his trailer, humiliated and heartsore. A waft of a delicious, musky scent washed over him for a moment, then the familiar, lemon-linen scent of the neutralizing spray provided in each trailer. He slammed the door to his trailer and locked it, then kicked off his shoes. The six-pack of beer sat on the counter where he'd left it when he dashed after Dorian, and his phone sat on the couch. Scooping up a beer and twisting off the top he grabbed his phone and found a message waiting from Leliana de la Fontaine. 

Leliana:  _ I understand you're in need of a new manager. While I'm sorry for your sake to hear of your difficulties with your former manager, I would like to believe that his loss may be our gain, no? _

Cullen snorted, then tapped out a quick reply.

Cullen:  _ that may be, but perhaps we ought to speak in person to sort that out. There are a few details that you ought to know, and I need to know you can handle it. _

Emptying his beer, Cullen cracked another open and settled back on the couch, turning on the TV and mindlessly flicking through channels. His phone chimed and he glanced at it, then sat bolt upright.

Leliana:  _ I very much dislike being the bearer of bad tidings, but those details may not be as private as you might wish. Your stay in rehab is known, of course, as is your charity work. But you ought to Google your name. You'll see what I mean. _

A horrible feeling of foreboding overcame Cullen, and he quickly opened a new browser window and tapped out his name. He felt strange Googling himself, but the discomfort quickly gave way to anger when he found his name plastered over TMZ, outing him as an Omega. His gorge rising, he took a swallow of beer to wash away the foul taste of fear, then clicked on the link.

_ Anonymous insider… close to the actor.  _ He scanned the article and knew. Samson. He had no proof, but the details were all there, and he let out an enraged snarl at the audacity of the man. Now, no matter what he said, his coming out would be tainted by this and seem a reaction to it, rather than something he'd been working towards of his own will.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he jumped, knocking over his beer. Swearing, he leapt up to grab a towel, then mopped up the mess and grabbed a new beer from the six-pack. Just as well Dorian had left it to him, the way he was going through them.

He set his new beer on the table and checked his phone. 

Leliana:  _ I have some connections. I believe I'll be able to prove that this was Samson. _

Making a quick decision, Cullen dialled the number on his screen.

"Hello, Cullen," Leliana answered immediately, her accent soft with the distinct cadence of Orlais.

"I'm sorry if it's too late, I just realized I don't know where you are."

"It's quite alright, this is a rather urgent matter. Tell me, who selected this play that you're working on?" she asked suddenly.

Cullen stammered a moment, then answered. "Well, I-I did, why?"

"Because, my dear friend, we can use that to discredit the accusations that coming out is unwanted. You selected this role, with its rather taboo romance, yes? Clearly, you are not shy of such attention. And once it is known that the director and stage manager already knew of your intentions, it will be all the easier."

Cullen breathed a slow sigh of relief. He thought of Dorian and winced, but spoke anyway. "Also, my leading castmate already knew my designation, though he's been careful not to speak it aloud where others might hear. He's been… blast it all, very understanding."

There was a pregnant pause, then Leliana replied. "And do you think your castmate will be willing to say he already knew? It would make a difference, that you were already letting others know."

Cullen thought of the way they met, how Dorian had just known…  _ Alpha… _ his instincts cried out, and he stomped down the urge to run to the other man's trailer and beg forgiveness for his harsh words. He had to apologize, but he'd watched Dorian turn out the lights and knew he'd have to wait until tomorrow to plead with his Alpha.

_ MY Alpha?  _ Cullen's mind stuttered, but his soul howled with approval at the realization. "To be perfectly frank, I didn't so much tell him, he scented me through my blockers," he admitted softly.

"Indeed?" she commented with great curiosity and he remembered how he could scent Dorian so clearly. Had he been wearing them as well? "That is a matter for another time. For now, may I have your permission to deal with Samson? Rest assured, he will never work in Orlais again when I am finished with him."

Cullen nodded sharply, then spoke. "Absolutely, Leliana and you have my thanks. All I can think is that if he's shared my secrets, how many others has he tried to ruin the same way?"

Leliana's voice dropped and Cullen couldn't help but shiver at the threat in her tone. This was not a woman to be trifled with. He would do well to remember that. 

"I will deal with him. Get some sleep, Cullen. I'll be there tomorrow with a provisional contract for us and to speak to you again. For now, get some rest."

"I will. And my thanks, Leliana," Cullen said softly before hanging up. 

Cullen glanced out the window towards Dorian's trailer and sighed. What a mess he'd made of things. He would have to sort it out tomorrow, as readings and rehearsals began the next day. But at least he could send a text, start apologizing. He quickly sent one and dropped his phone on the charger.

Cullen quickly finished his beer and set the empty bottle with the others, then turn off the lights before crawling into bed. He felt drained and heartsick, desperate to run to Dorian and explain, apologize, anything to make things right. He thought of the expression that crossed the Alpha's face when Cullen had called him a coward.

Guiltily, he ran his hand over his eyes and turned onto his side. Despite his blockers, he could still scent his own slick on the air and cringed. He'd pleasured himself to thoughts of the Alpha, then uttered such cruel words. And for what? His own pride?

Cullen fell into a fitful sleep.

***

_ I didn't think you a coward. _ Cullen's words echoed in his mind as he slept, over and over, and still, he watched as Dorian flinched as though struck and turned away.

_ It's too soon, darling.  _ He heard Dorian's voice like a whisper, the endearment a soft caress that made Cullen's words and harsh tone all the more vile. He saw again the fierce desire in Dorian's grey eyes, the flash of canines when he spoke, smelt the overriding honey and cedar and musk, as though he'd…

_ Oh, Maker!  _ Dream-Cullen moaned at the expression and stepped into his would-be lover's arms, kissing him softly at first, then more passionately. Any shred of lucidity faded and all that remained was the dream. Cullen bared his throat for his Alpha, pleading softly to be claimed, taken, knotted. 

In his dream, Dorian didn't turn away and met his kiss with a passion that threatened to overwhelm him. Cullen moaned softly against his lips and opened for him instinctively, his body going hot and slick as he ran his hands through his Alpha's dark hair. Between one blink and the next, Cullen found them in his bed, not in the unfamiliar trailer, but in his farmhouse in Ferelden. Warm, golden wood covered the floor in wide planks and gauze curtains let in radiant spring sunshine as Dorian caressed him gently, every movement hazy and trembling. He felt his arousal building as Dorian moved within him, with no recollection of the intervening steps… surely they wouldn't rush so their first time together?

_ blink _

They kissed softly standing at the foot of the bed, their hands moving in gentle caresses, Dorian's heavy cock a solid weight against his thigh. "Darling, it's too soon," Dorian whispered, and Cullen frowned in his sleep. No, that wasn't what he wanted.

_ blink _

"Alpha-mine, take me, sweetheart," Cullen pleaded, his body moving under Dorian's, a yawning emptiness that begged to be filled, his body slick and hot with desire. Dorian kissed him softly, moaning against his ear, cedar and honey surrounding him like a fragrant cloud. Cullen's legs were wrapped around Dorian's hips and-- _ and-- _

***

Cullen woke with a cry, his body throbbing and soaked with slick, his hand sticky with his release. His pulse was pounding in his ears and he blinked sweat from his eyes as he flicked on a light beside the bed. Curling onto his side, Cullen groaned in the faint pre-dawn light, grabbing the sheet as a lost cause and wiping himself down thoroughly, before climbing to his feet and heading for the shower. 

At this rate, just as well he'd been outed, his laundry would have given him away otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wakes after a poor night's sleep to a hopeful message, but his plan to go to Cullen is derailed by the arrival of an old flame.
> 
> Readings begin, misunderstandings continue.

Dorian woke abruptly, while the sky was still dark. He groaned, raising a shaking hand to scrub at his face and rolled to sit up, his feet hitting the floor with a thud. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, groaning again before climbing out of bed. His body ached from the way he'd pushed himself at the gym the night before. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he heard Cullen's parting words again in his mind.

Shaking himself free of his thoughts, Dorian grabbed his yoga mat and unrolled it on the floor in the larger space of the trailer. The only space that could accommodate it in fact, and only after he'd pushed the table over to block the door. Before settling in, he started up the coffee pot, knowing he would need several mugs to get going properly.

Changing into a pair of close-fitting shorts, Dorian stretched and dropped onto his mat, starting with a plank for a count of sixty before stretching up into cobra pose. Leaning back to look up at the ceiling, Dorian breathed in and out slowly, then curled back down to press into downward dog. He pushed his heels into the floor until he felt his hamstrings pull, then stepped forward with one foot in a low lunge, raising his joined hands above his head in warrior one. Holding each pose for sixty seconds, he breathed slowly and deeply, concentrating on blowing out any lingering negativity from the poor night's sleep.

He moved through his routine, stretching each set of muscles slowly, closing out the muted sounds of the waking studio around him. He was in a headstand, balanced and poised when that calm shattered with a single hoarse, drawn-out cry that was far too familiar.

Dorian tumbled to the floor, falling half against the cabinet and wrenching his hip as he dodged the table. "Vishante kaffas!" he swore, clambering to his feet and rubbing his aching hip. He limped to the table and rested his fists on the surface, waiting for a repeat of the cry, or worse, another voice to join Cullen's in ecstasy. 

He stooped and rolled up his mat, then tossed it on the couch and tugged the table back in place. Wandering back to the bed Dorian stripped off his shorts and changed into charcoal slacks and a turquoise shirt, the buttons reminiscent of mother of pearl. He added a light grey corset vest that showed off his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Raiding his fridge for an apple, he poured himself a travel mug of coffee, sniffing appreciatively and savouring the first scalding mouthful. He collected his notes and sat on the couch reading the blocking notes and murmuring his lines. Alec and Stanton were to meet in the most cliché of ways, at a coffee shop, where Alec would overhear Stanton breaking up with his boyfriend.

STANTON: I can't be with someone closeted any longer, it's too much, Steve!

STEVE: You say that like it's so easy, like two Alphas should just be able to be together…

STANTON: We should! [Standing and pulling Steve to his feet.] I care about you. I want this to work, but I can't hide any longer. Let me kiss you, here, in public.

[Steve hesitates, Stanton lets go of his hand. Steve apologizes, leaves. Stanton sits, head in hands.]

ALEC: that was a sight, my friend. Can I buy you a coffee, something warm to ease the cold?

Dorian obeyed the subconscious impulse and stood to refill his coffee. As he moved, he saw his phone blinking and scooped it up. He thumbed over the screen and swore, seeing it was at 2%. He found a message from Leliana and opened it quickly.

Leli: be in town, lunch?

He tapped out an affirmative and sent it, then went back to his messages. There was one from Cullen, and he stared for a long minute before opening it. His phone meanwhile dropped to 1%. Swearing, Dorian went looking for his charger. He read Cullen's message even as he plugged in his phone.

Cullen:  _ I don't deserve it, but I want to ask your forgiveness. I reacted poorly when you left, feeling rejected I suppose. But you certainly did nothing to deserve such an insult. I am sorry. _

Feeling rejected? That had to mean he wanted Dorian as well! Maybe? Dorian's heart swelled and he fought the urge to run over to Cullen's trailer. He hit reply and quickly typed.

Dorian:  _ forgiven, forgotten. I was hardly at my best last night.  _

Just as he hit send, his phone shut down. Swearing mightily, he checked the cable and found he'd neglected to plug it into the outlet. Dorian paced, fighting the childhood habit of biting his cuticles as he waited for his phone to charge. His manicurist would never forgive him.

"Hurry up, fool thing!" he muttered at his phone, then stalked away, topping up his coffee and taking a scalding mouthful. He paced the front of the trailer, waiting impatiently when there was a knock at his trailer door. Hoping beyond hope it was Cullen, he tore the door open, only to find Anders Mekels before him, smiling that sweet, mischievous smile that had entranced Dorian so at that party a few years past. Dorian stared at him for a moment before Anders raised an eyebrow.

"As handsome as ever, Dor," Anders murmured, then suddenly pulled him into a passionate, toe-curling kiss. Dorian responded for a moment, Anders could  _ kiss _ after all, but after a heartbeat, he pulled back and held Anders at arms' length. 

"It's good to see you, Andy, but…" How to possibly explain? He didn't have someone, though he hoped to.

Anders smiled again, this time in understanding. "I'm stepping on toes, aren't I?" he asked, toying with Dorian's fingers and giving him a shake. "Now you have to tell me all about him! Let's get lunch!"

Dorian grinned and hauled Anders into his trailer while he went for his phone. It was charging, finally, but not enough to unplug and take along. He sent a quick text to Leliana, offering to take her to dinner instead of lunch, and then his phone pinged with a message from Cullen.

Cullen:  _ yes, I think forgotten is perhaps the best word for last night. _

Dorian stared at the message in befuddlement for a moment, then shrugged. 

Dorian:  _ I'll see you at this afternoon's readings, I'm going for lunch with Anders Mekels. He's an old friend.  _

He waited a long minute, hoping for a reply, then sighed. Wandering out to the main part of the trailer, he found Anders flipping through the script.

"You know, I auditioned for Stanton," Anders admitted. "Of all times, why must Cullen Rutherford choose now to break into romance and designation-sensitive topics?" he sighed mournfully, then glanced up. Whatever he read on Dorian's face, it was clearly more than Dorian wanted to share. Anders laughed, that lighthearted, boyish laugh that Dorian remembered, and hooked his arm through Dorian's before hauling him from the trailer. "Now you  _ have _ to tell me everything about him."

"There's nothing to tell!" Dorian protested briefly, then capitulated as he was dragged off. "Not yet, anyway," he murmured.

The shutters on Cullen's trailer were drawn tight, and it appeared dark and empty. Probably already out and about for the day.

***

A few hours later, Dorian and Anders wandered into the reading room for the very scene Dorian had been reviewing that morning in his trailer.

"Kind of you gentlemen to join us," the director, Reid Irving, murmured, though Dorian knew they were still ten minutes early, even if they were the last ones there. "Picking up with scene three, people, the coffee shop. There'll be ambient noise, conversations, but we're picking up the argument between Stanton and Steve, continued from scene two. 

Cullen stood near the window, his shoulders tense, and Dorian was amazed at how in character he already was, simply radiating hurt and anger. He turned to face the room, and there was a distinct line in his brow and downturned lips, his scar pulling.

Cullen spat out his first line like it was poison, glaring at Anders, who was looking down at his script and following along. 

STANTON: I can't be with someone closeted any longer, it's too much, Steve!

Anders glanced up, taken aback it seemed by the venom in Cullen's voice. Irving frowned but didn't interrupt, letting Anders speak his line.

STEVE: You say that like it's so easy, like two Alphas should just be able to be together…

Barely were the words out of Anders' mouth when Cullen was replying stalking over to the table and leaning towards Anders. 

STANTON: We should! I care about you. I want this to work, but I can't hide any longer. Let me kiss you, here, in public.

"Little less challenging, Cullen. Stanton said it, you care for him," Irving murmured. 

Anders, his voice full of heartbreak, whispered a quiet apology and farewell, then leaned back in his chair, his role done for now. Cullen whipped out a chair and sat, scrubbing his hands through his hair, wincing as he rubbed at his temples.

Dorian cleared his throat softly, as though getting someone's attention, then spoke in a softly, flirtatious tone. Seemed everyone was bringing their A-game to the first readings, and he could do no less.

ALEC: that was a sight, my friend. Can I buy you a coffee, something warm to ease the cold? Or my number perhaps?

Cullen lifted his head and Dorian felt his glare like a line of ice down his spine. Cullen's words hit him like a blow, his apparent anger was so strong.

STANTON: You think  _ me _ so fickle, simply because you would be, in my place?

Dorian glanced at the directions, frowning. Stanton was meant to be despairing in this scene, not immeasurably angry. Dorian glanced at Irving for direction, but the writer's gaze was on Cullen with a thoughtful frown. Perhaps Cullen's copy had been updated.

He leaned back, his eyebrows high in surprise at the other's vehemence, and spoke softly. 

ALEC: Forgive me, then, Alpha, I'll leave you be. 

Cullen sneered at him, the scar pulling at his lip, and Dorian fought to hide how badly he wanted to run his tongue over that bit of toughened skin, tracing the different textures with his mouth. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly silenced it. Not before seeing the wink and single word Anders had sent him.

Anders:  _ FOCUS!  _

Flicking an amused glance at his friend, he turned back to his script, waiting for Stanton's apology and offer to sit. Hearing only harsh breathing, he looked across to Cullen and nearly leapt from his chair in shock. Cullen was pale, near bloodless, and his eyes were screwed shut as though against a terrible pain.

Irving must have seen his distress as well because he walked over and addressed the Omega.

"Cullen?" Irving called and Dorian winced in sympathy as Cullen cringed. 

"Migraine," the Omega whispered, and Irving shook his head, organizing his notes. 

"Back to your trailer, get some rest. The rest of you, scene twelve."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtrack to Cullen seeing Anders and Dorian kiss, then continued readings the following day, where Alec and Stanton share their first kiss.
> 
> Shenanigans ensue.

Cullen got out of his shower and got dressed, changing his sheets and putting a call in to his assistant for more toiletries. As he pulled on a pair of comfortable, worn jeans and a band t-shirt that had seen better days, he saw that he had a message from Dorian.

Dorian:  _ forgiven, forgotten. I was hardly at my best last night. _

Cullen smiled softly, then made for his door. He had to talk to Dorian and in-person seemed best. He opened the inner door and reached for the screen door latch when he saw a man with shoulder-length sandy brown hair knock on Dorian's door. The moment it opened, the man leapt into Dorian's arms, kissing him passionately, as though he wanted to devour him. Cullen froze, watching as Dorian's arms wrapped around the other man's shoulders then closed his door, breathing heavily as his stomach roiled and his eyes burned. 

_ No, no! I will  _ **_not_ ** _ cry over that Alpha, I scarcely know him, and clearly, he's not worth the tears! _ Cullen told himself as he glanced through the window and saw Dorian haul the man into his trailer.

Cullen made himself a pot of coffee, pacing as he waited for the first cup to be ready. After several minutes of fuming, he scooped up his phone and tapped out an angry reply, then tossed his phone back on his bed.

Cullen:  _ yes, I think forgotten is perhaps the best word for last night. _

His phone pinged and he snarled angrily, his canines lengthening in rage at the sheer gall of the Alpha. He scooped up his phone and thumbed it open, only to find the message was from Leliana.

Leliana:  _ I'd planned to ask you to meet me for dinner, but my lunch plans fell through. Care to join me? _

Cullen could rather guess at her plans that had fallen through, now that Dorian had  _ company, _ his mind supplied the word with a sneer. Attempting to shake off his foul mood, he arranged to meet Leliana at a local bistro. He also fired an email off to his lawyer to let him know he was meeting his new manager. His lawyer, a young Alpha named Sam, replied quickly with instructions that if any proof could be found to implicate Samson as the source of the leak, they could take legal action against him.

Cullen quickly left his trailer, locking up and heading out to the bistro to meet Leliana. 

***

“Cut!” Irving called. “Alright, our next scene we’re going to get blocked out. Cullen, Dorian, I trust this won’t be a problem?” The question was asked mildly enough, but Cullen knew this was an order. There had better not be a problem with the first kiss. 

Cullen reviewed the sheaf of papers in his hand and stepped to his place and took a breath. The migraine that had crippled him yesterday was gone, but there was a certain anxiety hovering about his mind. He supposed that wasn’t a bad thing, considering the first kiss between Stanton and Alec was meant to be awkward and fleeting, as Steve would spot them and break it up.

Irving gave a nod and Cullen stepped closer to Dorian, taking a deep breath as Stanton was meant to scent Alec. Cullen bit back a whimper, wishing Dorian had thought to wear blockers, today of all days.

STANTON: Can you forgive me my rudeness? Give me another chance?

Dorian’s eyes searched his for a long moment, then his hand reached up to cup his cheek. His wrist was mere inches from Cullen’s nose and he locked his knees to keep from swaying at the heady scent of the Alpha before him.

ALEC: There’s nothing to forgive.

Dorian’s lips met his chastely, carefully, then his eyes flew wide as he gasped. The next moment, Dorian’s hands were locked in Cullen’s hair and Cullen was opening for his Alpha’s tongue, his body going hot and slick in an instant as his very soul howled in triumph. And then the perfect moment shattered.

Someone was tugging him away and while Cullen knew peripherally that this was the script, that Steve was interrupting Alec and Stanton, he still couldn’t stop the instincts driving him. Cullen spun with the tug on his arm and without slowing down, twisted his left arm free and struck out with his right, the heel of his palm hitting Anders square in the chest and knocking him off his feet.

Cullen’s fangs had descended so quickly he tasted blood and his fist clenched, ready to strike again at the Alpha who had dared pull him away from his True Mate, who had tried to claim Dorian only the day before.

“Cullen!”

He heard Irving call his name distantly in his rage, a mere buzzing in his ears as he focused on Anders and found he’d crossed the floor between them and balled his shirt in his fist, pulling him up to meet his descending fist when another voice penetrated the fog of fury clouding his mind.

**“Cullen, Omega! STOP!”** He blinked. He saw Anders looking up at him in fear and confusion, then dropped the Alpha, turning back to Dorian as he fisted his hands in his hair. The sharp tug of pain helped clear his mind further and he stumbled into Dorian’s arms. “Shhhh… it’s alright, Omega-mine.”

“What the fuck was that?” Anders demanded. Cullen looked back over his shoulder and saw the Alpha had climbed to his feet and was clutching at his chest. 

“I… I am so sorry, Anders,” he began but was uncertain how to explain. Luckily, Irving came to his rescue.

“They’re True Mates. And you just interrupted their first kiss.”

“I know the bloody script, I meant--wait… Dor?” Anders looked between them and started to laugh. “Oh, this is priceless. Forgiven!”

“Everyone out, we’re taking a week break, again. I thought I told you two to sort this out!” Irving scolded, exasperated, and Cullen blinked. 

“Just because my heat was a little early…”

Dorian was shaking against his shoulder and when he lifted his head his eyeliner was smudged as tears of laughter slid down his face. “And my rut as well, amatus.”

Irving shook his head. “Pups. Go. And not to your trailers. Get a hotel, it’s covered under these circumstances. But get your asses back here ready to work! Including with Anders, Cullen, or had you forgotten that the two of you have a kiss scene as well?”

A growl rose from Dorian’s throat and Cullen soothed his Alpha with a gentle palm on his chest. “Call Leliana, she needs to know. I’ll get Jane to book us a hotel.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian make plans to consummate their relationship as True Mates, but are interrupted in the worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has the attempted rape. It's brief, but Iease take care and feel free to skip if you need to.
> 
> When the POV changes from Cullen to Dorian, that section contains the attempt. Watch for the ****** break.

The room slowly cleared after Irving gave everyone an admonishment to keep their mouths shut. Dorian blinked, glancing up at Cullen questioningly, and Cullen sighed.

“My former manager outed me. It’s all over the tabloids and TMZ. Just as well I was working on coming out anyway, but this wasn’t the way I wanted to do it.” Cullen gave a shrug as he pulled out his phone and texted his assistant to book a hotel for a week. Seeing Dorian was occupied, he put in another instruction and told her that he’d cover the expense. He slid his phone into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Dorian as he spoke to Leliana on the phone, burying his nose against his throat and breathing deeply. 

Dorian’s honey and cedar surrounded him and comforted him even as it excited and tantalized him. Cullen’s instincts screamed at him to bite down, to claim his Alpha, but Irving might forgive them the disruption of his schedule, he wouldn’t forgive public indecency and a mating on one of the sets. Greagoir would have their heads.

Dorian murmured a quiet goodbye and turned in Cullen’s arms, wrapping his arms around Cullen’s neck and smiling coyly up at him. Cullen felt a strange reluctance in his veins and knew he had to ask now, not later.

“I saw you kissing Anders yesterday, then pulling him into your trailer. Would you rather be with him?” he asked, though the questions burned in his throat and brought tears to his eyes.

“Amatus, Cullen, no!” Dorian pulled him to a couple of chairs and they sat, Dorian leaning towards him and holding his hands. “It’s true, Anders and I had a one-night stand a few years ago at a party. And when he showed up yesterday he certainly made it clear he was interested in a repeat. But I pulled away from the kiss, I swear to you. And while I did drag him into my trailer, we left again almost instantly for lunch. How could I want him when you’re all I could think of for the last week since we met?”

“You pulled away? I… I didn’t see that.” Cullen sighed and gave a soft smile. Then he thought of the way he’d struck the other actor and winced, even as he laughed. “I’m glad I didn’t hit him in the face, he might have been less understanding if I’d broken his jaw for him.”

“It would certainly make  _ your _ scenes with him more difficult,” Dorian muttered, glancing away.

Cullen eyed his Alpha curiously and grinned, standing and pulling him to his feet. “Why I do believe you’re jealous, my darling, over a stage kiss, no less. There’s certain to be less tongue that I managed to see yesterday, and that was from my trailer.” Dorian made to answer but Cullen’s phone rang, and he answered even as he dragged him out of the rehearsal room towards their trailers. “Hi Jane, all set up?”

“Yes Mr. Rutherford, you’re heading to the Hilton on Broadway,” Jane told him. 

“The Hilton? You took me at my word.”

“Was that wrong of me?” she asked, her voice betraying her nervousness.

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you! Barring an emergency, you shouldn’t hear from me for a week, but I’ve already given your number to my new manager Leliana de la Fontaine, so she may reach out to you to introduce herself. And thank you, Miss Amell.”

She laughed over the phone and he could practically see the pretty blush that made her cheeks flush even as her eyes would sparkle with mischief. “Such a sweet title. You should know I’m not sweet, Cullen.”

He snorted a laugh and winked at Dorian, who was eyeing him curiously. “Goodbye, Jane.” Hanging up, Cullen linked his fingers again with Dorian’s and tugged him into his trailer. “Give me ten minutes, love, and I’ll be ready to go. Jane has us set up at the Hilton on Broadway, and we’ll be able to check-in immediately.”

“Just as well, because if I have to sit surrounded by your scent much longer, I might well claim you in the taxi on the way over,” Dorian murmured, his eyes a little glazed and Cullen chuckled throatily. 

“Dorian, my darling, are you wearing blockers?” Cullen asked, almost certain of the answer even as he spoke.   
  


“Of course. It would be highly unprofessional not to…” He blinked, his grey eyes flashing red a moment as he sniffed deeply. “You’re wearing them as well, but I’ve been able to scent you from the beginning.”

“Irving called it. True mates, love.”

*****

Dorian pulled Cullen into his arms, unable to resist those delicious lips for a second longer. He kissed Cullen passionately, sweetly, nipping at his scarred upper lip and pulling a soft moan from the Omega even as his hands roamed down Cullen’s muscular back.

“Dorian, love,” Cullen panted as they broke apart. “We need to get to that hotel. As kind as the show is to provide trailers for us, this is  _ not _ where I want you to claim me.”

Dorian’s eyes dropped to his Omega’s pulse and he felt a growl rumbling up his chest as Cullen tilted his head back, baring his throat.

“Fasta vass, you… You’ll be the death of me, Cullen Rutherford,” he swore, and Cullen let out a throaty, rumbling laugh.

“Not until I’ve had your hands on me at least,” Cullen murmured, his voice teasing and low.

“And on that note, I’m going to my trailer to pack. I’ll be back in five minutes, amatus.”

Dorian ran to his trailer and quickly packed a bag, throwing in clothes and toiletries, and scooped up his yoga mat at the last moment. He stripped off his vest and hauled his shirt over his head, careless of the buttons sent flying in his rush. He hauled on a comfortable henley and slipped into soft jeans. In under five minutes, he was back at Cullen’s door, only to find the door unlatched. Dorian thought back, wondering at his carelessness with his Omega. No, he  _ knew _ he’d closed the door. He sniffed the air carefully and growled at the scent of a familiar, unwelcome Alpha, as well as Cullen’s rage and pain.

Dorian burst through the door and found his Omega bleeding from a gash on his forehead and barely conscious, his jeans torn and tangled about his ankles as he was bent over the side of the couch. Cullen struggled weakly against the Alpha holding his wrists behind his back despite the wound over one eye that wept copious amounts of blood, even as his attacker fumbled and undid his own belt and the top button of his jeans.

“Alrik!” Dorian snarled, his voice a distorted growl he barely recognized as his own, and he leapt for the other Alpha, tearing him away from Cullen and sending him flying into the cabinets. Dorian glanced at Cullen who had fallen to the floor, only to turn back as a blur of movement caught his eye. Alrik's fist hit him like a ton of bricks. Dorian felt his cheek split against his teeth and he spat blood before turning back to Cullen's attacker with a vicious growl.

"I'm warning you, Alrik, you try to touch my Omega again and you'll be glad to go to prison for assault." Dorian felt Cullen move behind him and heard the soft beeping of a phone being dialled, and continued to taunt the other Alpha, whose eyes were ringed red with fury.

"You haven't claimed him," Alrik sneered. "No more than a bitch like him deserves, pretending to be an Alpha, stealing work from real Alphas. He needs to be taught better by a real Alpha. By me!" Dorian met his charge with a shout of rage and his own lunge and spun with Alrik's momentum to drop him into the coffee table. Alrik leapt to his feet and swung at Dorian again, missing completely. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and rape that whore Omega bitch until he's full of pups, then I'll slit his fucking throat!"

Dorian felt his canines lengthening, and bared them in a feral snarl, catching Alrik's next swing and twisting his arm behind his back, wrenching it upward as the other Alpha fought him, trying to get loose. "Stop fighting me, Alrik," Dorian threatened, "or I'll make you stop. I  _ will _ protect my Omega and I won't be gentle. You're already going to be arrested, don't make it worse!"

Alrik was panting and swearing and reached back to claw at Dorian's eyes with his free hand. With one savage jerk and a resounding  _ POP _ , Dorian dislocated Alrik's shoulder. The man screamed as he crumpled, then there was a commotion at the door and studio security poured into the trailer along with two police officers

In short order, Cullen and Dorian were settled on the couch with a pack of ice for Cullen's head as a studio medic checked his wound as a police officer asked questions. Dorian curled his arm protectively around Cullen's shoulders. He would allow no one to hurt his Omega again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian explain to Officer Harding what happened, then head to the hospital to have Cullen's head wound checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening POV until *** when the scene changes is the interview with the police, the attempted rape is described.

Cullen wound his fingers with Dorian’s and explained again to the police officer what had happened. He’d opened the door without looking, thinking it was his mate, Dorian, returning. Alrik had hit him with… something, and forced his way into the trailer. That Cullen currently sat in a pair of basketball shorts and his torn jeans were in an evidence bag and Alrik had been arrested with his pants half undone lent credence to Cullen’s testimony. Alrik’s weapon, a brass-knuckled Bowie knife lay on the floor, denim thread lodged in a nick in the blade and his own blood coating the knuckles from when Alrik had hit him. Cullen noticed his attention drifting from the officer, whose name he’d forgotten again, and snapped it back. His voice never wavered, he was proud of that, but he wanted a shower, desperately, and knew he’d never sleep in this trailer again.

Dorian seemed to sense he was having trouble and spoke up. “With all due respect, I need to protect my Omega, and I can’t do that here, officer. We may have been interrupted but already have a suite booked at the Hilton and Cullen won’t be able to wait much longer.”

Cullen elbowed Dorian gently and smiled, distracted for the moment from the horrible event that had nearly occurred. “And you can?”

“For you, amatus, an eternity, if need be,” Dorian promised solemnly and Cullen felt his eyes fill with tears. “No, darling, shhh. You’re alright. I’m here.”

Cullen glanced again at the knife and shuddered. “He was going to rape me, then Dorian arrived and stopped him. They fought and I dialled 9-1-1. He said he was going to kill Dorian and rape me then slit my throat.”

“I managed to get him in an armlock and he wouldn’t stop fighting and making threats, so I dislocated his shoulder. He dropped and then security arrived.” The officer glanced between the two of them and handed over her card, then closed her notepad.

“Let me get a squad car to take you to the Hilton then. Be faster than a cab or an Uber. Are you sure you won’t go to the hospital for a scan? That was one hell of a hit, and it’s likely to scar.”

Cullen winced and nodded. “You may be right, my head is throbbing.”

Officer Harding-- _ that was her name!-- _ bundled them up and into her squad car while a second took Alrik to the police station for processing. Cullen fidgeted in the back of the cruiser until finally, he spoke.

“How likely is he to be released on bail?” he asked nervously.

“He won’t,” Harding told him firmly. “The threats he made were recorded by your call to 9-1-1, and the knife makes it aggravated sexual assault. Also, he has a record.”

Dorian snorted, his face a mask of anger. "Of course he does. Such a charming example of Alpha behaviour, the shy, retiring type."

Cullen huffed a laugh, and that was the way they pulled up to the hospital, with Dorian fighting a smile.

***

A few hours later Cullen had been assessed with the best care money could provide and given a heavy-duty, short term suppressant, which would give him three days before his heat would return. With a vengeance. 

The press had tried to set up camp. Luckily there were laws keeping them out of the hospital itself to protect the privacy of all patients. They managed to call a cab and pull away, but as Cullen sagged against Dorian, he trembled and hid his face against Dorian’s shoulder. Dorian wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close and rocking him gently as he gave the cabbie directions to the Hilton. The doctor had given Cullen strict orders of bed rest for three days. Dorian texted Irving to let him know Cullen’s status and that they were on their way to the hotel. Cullen read over Dorian’s shoulder and sighed worriedly.

Irving:  _ I’ll arrange the readings with the understudies for a few more days, let Cullen rest without worrying about the schedule. _

“He has met me, right?” he muttered, teasing a laugh out of Dorian as they drove through the city. They arrived at the Hilton quickly enough and pulled into a covered entrance where Jane waited patiently. She smiled easily when she saw them, ever ready to be photographed no matter how dire the circumstances. Dorian kept his arm looped through Cullen’s to give him support and they smiled for the news photographers but declined to comment on the day’s events.

The Hilton was gorgeous, the honeymoon suite leaving Dorian near speechless. "You arranged this, amatus?" Cullen watched with pride as his Alpha glanced around the suite, the king-sized canopy bed with its thick blankets and mounded high with pillows standing central to the bedroom half of the open concept bedroom. A double-sided fireplace stood near the foot of the bed, the second side facing a large, multi-jetted tub for soaking, and a shower stood in the opposite corner from the tub, next to a door to the toilet and bidet.

The sitting area hosted several comfortable chairs and a large leather couch in a muted grey, an enormous television and a bar fridge filled with snacks and electrolyte-rich drinks, ready to handle a heat or a rut or both. The suppressants kept Cullen's heat at bay for the time being, and Dorian had requested the same to keep his rut from overwhelming them while his mate healed. 

Cullen slid his arms around Dorian's waist from behind and kissed his way over his pulse gently, then dipped his head and bit sharply at the juncture of neck and shoulder, pulling a growl from Dorian. His Alpha spun in his arms and scooped Cullen up, his strength making the Omega no burden at all. Cullen gasped and stared down at his Alpha, wrapping his legs around his waist and feeling himself respond to the show of strength. 

"You shouldn't tease, Cullen, you're on bed rest for several days and can't follow through on these overtures until your head is better." Dorian stepped up to the bed and placed Cullen on it, then slowly bent to capture his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. "Is this alright, amatus? … Alrik, he--"

"He never tried to kiss me." Cullen shuddered and Dorian pulled back instantly. "No, don't pull away from me, darling, please. I can see you, touch you. I know that it's you in my arms, not that… that  _ creature.  _ I need to see you. And I need his scent off of me. I'll never be able to stand roses again, I'm afraid."

"I'll buy you new flowers until you forget the very scent of them," Dorian swore fervently, pulling Cullen close. Cullen laid his head against his Alpha's shoulder, wincing as his stitches caught a little but refusing to distance himself from his lover.  _ My lover, I like the sound of that, _ Cullen mused, kissed softly at Dorian's throat again. Dorian groaned and Cullen chuckled softly, mouthing over his scent gland. 

"Come on then, lover, help me shower. I can't get the bandages wet for a couple of days," Cullen murmured. Dorian groaned his name, rolling to straddle his waist and sliding his fingers under his shirt. Cullen laughed softly and clasped Dorian's thighs, rolling his hips and letting his Alpha know that the bulge Dorian was sporting wasn't the only one in the room. He rolled his hips again, then gasped, clutching at his sore ribs.

Dorian slowly raised Cullen's shirt, gasping at the bruises he found along Cullen's sides. He slid the shirt tenderly over his head, then bent and laid a gentle kiss at the corner of the bandage on his forehead, then another at the point his jaw, then sank down and kissed his way over the purpling bruises on his flank.

"Come along, amatus. A bath will let me wash that hair for you more easily," Dorian pointed out, pulling Cullen to his feet with ease.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck and swayed closer, moaning softly at the contact between them. "Do you really think you can join me in the bath, have me nestled between your legs, and not want to fuck me? At least with the shower, we'll be fighting my balance."

Dorian groaned, kneeling at Cullen's feet and untying his laces then helping him out of his shoes and socks. He stripped off his shirt, then unbuckled his belt and undid jeans as he stood, kicking off his shoes. He paused hesitantly, and Cullen smiled softly, knowing his reasons. 

"Dorian, my love. You're  _ my _ choice." He slipped free of his basketball shorts and pushed Dorian's jeans down his hips, watching in delighted anticipation as Dorian's cock was revealed. "Mmmm, I want to taste you." 

"Fasta vass, Cullen, festis bei umo canavarum!" Dorian moaned, Cullen chuckling softly at the stream of liquid Tevene from his lover's lips. He slid his shorts down the rest of the way along with his briefs, kicking them off then falling against Dorian in a heated embrace. They kissed passionately, their lips meeting over and over until Cullen was writhing in Dorian's arms, desperately pulling him back towards the bed.

"Cullen," Dorian murmured. "Cullen! Shower, then sleep. You can sleep all night in my arms, amatus, but you need to rest."

"Cockblock," Cullen muttered, still with a teasing note in his voice, and Dorian laughed softly, even as he steered him towards the shower. "It's going to be a very long three days, darling."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's heat hits, Dorian's rut is triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut.

Dorian woke in a slow, aching climb, his dreams holding him captive until he surfaced with a gasp. His mind stuttered for a moment, the hot, wet throb shifting from the haziness of his subconscious to an immediate need and he swore as he bucked into the scalding, tight suction around his cock. He threw back the covers and ran his fingers through Cullen’s hair in a gentle caress, careful of the stitches that stretched across his forehead and temple. He grabbed one of Cullen’s hands where it splayed over his hip and tugged his lover up to meet his lips, tasting his own musk on his tongue.

Dorian kissed Cullen softly, slowly, careful of his Omega’s wounds, fighting to stay in the here and now and away from that horrific moment in the trailer. Cullen whimpered against his lips and Dorian could scent his need in the air. Cullen rutted against him as they kissed and Dorian groaned at the feel of Cullen both hard and wet for him already. Cullen shifted to straddle his hips and rolled his own, the slick drag igniting a fire in Dorian and pulling a cry from his lips. He rolled Cullen carefully and stripped off the boxers he’d only worn as it seemed cruel to wear nothing when Cullen couldn’t do anything strenuous for so many days. Now, however, on the fourth day, Dorian buried himself against Cullen’s throat and kissed him softly, then nipped at his pulse and felt him tremble. 

“Dorian, love,  _ please!”  _ Cullen cried, his body shaking and Dorian felt the heat radiating off his body.

“Cullen, wait, you’re going into heat, amatus. Do you want me?” Dorian asked, pulling away completely. “I told you I’m not on birth control.”

“Then fill me with your pups, mate me, claim me, knot me, fuck me!” Cullen begged and Dorian’s head swam with the intoxicating scent of his Omega in heat.

“Cullen, don’t tease, I’m serious! This is a lot and we have responsibilities. If you end up pregnant--”

Cullen lifted his head from the pillow and stared up at him. “I’m serious too. I'm on birth control but we’ll handle whatever happens, love. But for now, I need you to make love to me.” And he grasped Dorian’s cock, gently pulling him closer. Dorian dropped against him with a moan and rolled his hips, slotting their cocks together and gasping at the hot drag of skin against skin.

"Kaffas!" Dorian muttered, then dragged his hips down while wrapping one of Cullen's legs over his hip. Cullen moaned for him at the next slow thrust, the heat of their bodies and Cullen's slick easing passage for Dorian's cock, the low throb in his blood spiking. "Cullen, Cullen, I need…"

"It's your rut, isn't it? Maker, Dorian, don't stop now!" Cullen pleaded, rocking down to meet Dorian's slide. He whimpered as the head of Dorian's cock caught on his rim and they both tensed for a moment. Dorian stared down at his lover, kissing him softly for a moment then whispering in his ear.

"Yes?" He murmured, feeling Cullen shudder underneath him and holding himself carefully still. A heartbeat later he was groaning and threw his head back in pleasure as Cullen grasped his cock and stroked him from root to tip. 

"Dorian, yes!" Cullen bore down on him and they cried out together as Dorian's cock sank into his Omega's willing body. "Yes, oh, Maker,  _ yes!" _

The slow drag of their bodies moved on inexorably, each thrust and glide lifting them higher. Cullen's nails raked down Dorian's back and he bucked into him harder, pulling a cry from kiss-swollen lips. Cullen tilted his head back and Dorian burrowed against his throat, his mouth finding his scent gland and tonguing at it, sucking on the swollen spot until it was raised and red. Cullen's voice was escaping him in a series of ever-higher exhalations, panting Dorian's name and swearing as Dorian drove into him, their hands clutching at each other as Dorian's knot began to swell. 

Tangling his fingers with Cullen’s, Dorian slowed his movements, drawing a whine from his lover. “Not yet, amatus, you’re not high enough yet,” he crooned, shifting and angling his hips just so before sliding his cock deeper into Cullen’s slick passage. Cullen’s eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back on the pillow, his sweat-drenched curls splayed across the pillow like something out of Dorian’s every fantasy. 

Dorian hooked his arm under Cullen’s knee, stretching him wider and ground against him, his cock rubbing over that sweet spot inside even as his abs pressed against Cullen’s weeping cock in a slow slide. At the height of each thrust, Dorian’s knot slipped past Cullen’s rim and back, already making him tremble and quake. Dorian purred against his ear, nipping at the soft skin and teasing with his tongue even as he thrust again, a little harder, a little faster, until their bodies were surging together, Dorian’s voice escaping him in gasps and moans, Cullen meeting his every thrust with a desperate passion that equalled his own. 

“Cullen, Cullen, so good, so hot, so-- _ hnng, fuck!-- _ so perfect!” Dorian babbled, his body tensing as he approached his peak. A moment later Cullen screamed his name then bit down on his scent gland, tying them together and marking Dorian as his even as his body seized and clenched around Dorian’s cock. The hot splash of come between them went on and on, and Dorian groaned as he finally locked into his lover’s body, filling Cullen’s depths and biting down on his throat, piercing his scent gland and mating him in turn. “Mine,” he gasped. “Mine, always…”

Cullen gave a low, rumbling laugh and clenched around him hard, pulling a gasp from his lips. “And you’re mine, sweetheart.”

They lazed about, trading slow kisses and tender touches for several hours as they wait for the heat to strike Cullen again. Dorian stroked his fingers through Cullen’s hair, murmuring in his ear of the ecstasy he would bring him. Cullen laughed breathlessly, nuzzling against his ear and stroking strong fingers down his sides, sending ripples and sparks of pleasure through him, until Dorian could wait no longer and slid his fingers down Cullen’s chest, stroking and pinching gently at his nipples, drawing a gasp from his lips and making him slick under his touch. Cullen rolled them easily and straddled Dorian’s lap, his clever fingers quickly working him to hardness again, then slicking his cock and sliding it back to press against his hole again. Dorian moaned softly at his ministrations, aching to move, but wanting to give his Omega full control of their pace this time. Cullen didn’t make him wait long, sinking down on his cock until his ass was flush with Dorian’s thighs, his body shuddering as he lazily rolled his hips, rocking in a slow, sensuous wave over Dorian’s body, one that threatened to pop his knot in no time flat. Dorian recited his lines in his head, his hands clenching on Cullen’s thighs as he whimpered, staring up at the delicious smirk that curved his Omega’s lips. Rearing up, he captured those lips hotly, his fingers tangling in Cullen’s hair and he pulled him back down to embrace him desperately, his hips bucking as his resolve shattered. Cullen laughed against his lips, then mouthed along his jaw and down over his throat, a trail of scorching kisses that only served to rile Dorian hotter. Cullen knelt over him and Dorian started to thrust furiously, his hands locked on Cullen’s waist and holding him where he wanted him as he pistoned his hips. 

Cullen gasped and moaned against his throat, kissing him and nipping at his sensitive skin, grazing him with his teeth and mewling as Dorian changed the angle and thrust again. As Dorian gave a throaty laugh he held Cullen immobile and coaxed softly. “That it, omega-mine? You going to fly for me again, amatus?” Dorian reached between them and grasped Cullen’s cock, twisting his hand over the head and teasing his thumb up and down the shaft. Cullen shuddered, his heat driving him as he started to rock his hips over Dorian’s pelvis, a slick slide that had Dorian thrashing on the bed beneath him. “Oh fuck, Cullen, Maker, I won’t last if you keep--kaffas!”

“Then don’t, darling. Give me your knot, let me milk you, fill me up,” Cullen gasped, his body tightening as his cock spurted over Dorian’s stomach and chest, slick pouring from him as Dorian thrust rapidly, his knot swelling and locking into his body. Dorian trembled and shook, his seed firing into his lover, and he buried his face against his throat. 

Eventually, they made their way to the shower, cleaning up and kissing sweetly, teasing each other and full of laughter. They'd gotten used to the accommodations in the last four days, so when they finished they called for room service and lounged about, watching a movie. 

Their meal arrived and Dorian fed morsels of rare steak and grilled mushrooms to Cullen, even as Cullen fed him salmon and risotto in turn. They drank sips of wine and teased each other as they waited for the next surge of their cycles. They'd spent much of the last several days talking, getting to know each other better. With Cullen's concussion, they weren't able to watch much TV, nor was Cullen up to his favourite pastime of chess, which Dorian also enjoyed. 

Cullen rested his head on Dorian's shoulder as they ate, his eyes closed in a wince and Dorian frowned in concern. 

"Headache, amatus?" he murmured softly and began a gentle massage of Cullen's neck at his affirmative. Cullen moaned softly at his touch and Dorian had to remind himself rather firmly ( _ ha!) _ that this was meant to be therapeutic rather than sensuous. As Cullen relaxed the sweet-spicy scent of his heat began to permeate the suite again and Dorian coaxed him back to the nest of blankets and pillows they'd made in the canopied bed. "Lie down, let me help," Dorian murmured and groaned as Cullen stripped off his shirt then stretched out on his stomach. 

"Too hot," Cullen muttered against his pillow, and Dorian could see the flush that was already spreading across his neck and down his back. Dorian kissed his way up Cullen's spine tenderly, cautious and gently until he could straddle his hips and slowly knead at the tense muscles of his upper back, shoulders, and neck. 

"I think I know how to make you relax, amatus," Dorian murmured long minutes later, even as his fingers sought out a particularly tight spot and worked it loose.

"What… what did you have in mind?" Cullen asked breathlessly, his hips shifting restlessly. Dorian moved down the bed, kissing his way over each knob of Cullen's spine, then blew hot breath over his ass.

"I want to taste you. May I?" he murmured, rubbing his cheek along Cullen's inner thighs and sucking softly at the tender skin.

"Oh,  _ fuck, _ Dorian, yes!" Cullen exclaimed, spreading his thighs slightly and squirming beneath him.

"Amatus…" he whispered, then put his tongue to better use, lapping over Cullen's hole and thrusting into his body with a moan. He closed his eyes and breathed in his mate, tasting the rich slick that poured over his tongue. His rut howled at the heady rush, and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait long. Already Cullen was quivering beneath his touch and his lips and Dorian reached below him to stroke Cullen's cock swiftly. In short order, Dorian was soaked to his chest in slick and he growled Cullen's name as he crawled higher on the bed. Cullen rolled to meet him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss full of longing, and Dorian melted against him. "Amatus, omega-mine…"

Cullen pushed him onto his back then spun with far more speed and agility than Dorian would have thought possible for someone with a concussion, then he moved to straddle Dorian's face and Dorian forgot all about his reservations. Cullen sank down and Dorian palmed the globes of his ass, spreading them gently and running his tongue up over Cullen's balls and over his hole. Cullen mewled for him, then dropped to all fours and swallowed Dorian's cock, his nose brushing at his ballsack and his throat convulsing around the head of his cock. Dorian shouted his pleasure, unable to keep from bucking underneath his lover, but Cullen simply took him in, bobbing his head and rolling his hips in a quick, desperate ride as he backed off to breathe. Dorian thrust his tongue into his Omega frantically, feeling his body clench and tighten for him, every wave of pleasure wracking through him sending fresh slick over Dorian.

Cullen whimpered above him, his movements becoming more frantic, and Dorian tapped his hip gently. Cullen pulled away with a whine and Dorian gave a low throaty laugh even as he rubbed at his jaw. A moment later he gasped as Cullen pinched his nipples, tugging on the barbells gently. Then Cullen was climbing off to sit on the bed next to him, a strange, tentative expression on his face.

Dorian sat up instantly, laying a gentle hand on Cullen's cheek. "What is it, amatus?"

Cullen smiled then, his heart in his eyes. "Knot me."

"Gladly, darling, but what--" Dorian began, but when Cullen turned and knelt,  _ presenting _ for him, he nearly swallowed his tongue. "Maker, Cullen, are you sure?"

"Dorian, do you want me to beg?" Cullen asked, his tone coy as he pressed his chest to the bed and wiggled his ass.  _ "Please, _ Alpha! Please, give me your cock, I  _ need _ it, I need you to fill me up, stretch me open, please Alpha, please, fuck me!"

Dorian stared at his lover for a moment, hearing the filth falling from his lips and mesmerized by the scrumptious ass rocking back and forth and clenching on emptiness before him. Scrambling to kneel behind his Omega, Dorian stroked gentle fingers down his sides and bent to kiss his shoulder softly. 

"Amatus…" he whispered, then pressed slowly into Cullen's body. He linked his fingers tenderly with Cullen's, waiting for him to adjust, but at Cullen's plaintive whimper as the Omega rolled his hips, Dorian gave in and gave an achingly slow thrust.

"Dorian,  _ please!"  _ Cullen cried out, tugging Dorian closer by their entwined fingers until he blanketed Cullen's back. Dorian mouthed over his scent gland as he rolled his hips, a slow grind that caught his breath in his throat. "Please, oh, please," Cullen whispered, turning his head to capture Dorian's lips. 

Dorian kissed his mate softly, tenderly. Cullen arched underneath him, rolling his hips back in a sensuous slide. Dorian met him thrust for thrust, every movement gentle and sweet. After long minutes, or perhaps an eternity, Dorian felt Cullen clench around him like a vise, the Omega shuddering and coming with a whimper of Dorian's name. He collapsed to the bed beneath Dorian, who carefully pulled out of Cullen's puffy and pinkened hole and bent to kiss him softly.

Pulling the soiled blanket from beneath Cullen, Dorian wrapped him in the sheet and raided the minifridge for a Gatorade. He brought it to his Omega and pressed it into his hands then fetched some chocolate. 

Cullen tugged him down to lay next to him, pulling him close for a kiss that curled his toes. A moment later Cullen's strong hands wrapped around Dorian's cock, stroking him slowly at first but faster as Dorian groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow. Cullen squirmed around on the bed suddenly, wrapping Dorian's arms around himself and making himself the little spoon as they cuddled.

"Dorian," he murmured, his voice a low rumble that tightened things low in the Alpha's body, "you promised to knot me."

Dorian groaned, then rolled Cullen to face him. Laying on their sides, Dorian wrapped one of Cullen's legs up over his hip and slid gently back into his body. Cullen threw his head back with a gasp, rocking forward to meet Dorian's thrusts, goading him on with nails raking down his back, little bites of pain that only serve to spur him on. 

"Cullen, amatus, damnit, I'm going--oh fuck! --maker, fuck me! I'm going to fill you up, fill you with pups, mark you as my treasure, my mate, always!" Dorian gasped, his nose buried against Cullen's scent gland, trembling as he approached the edge. Cullen's clever fingers slid down his spine to cup his ass, pulling him in harder and faster, until the heavy slap of skin against skin echoed through the room and Dorian was teetering on the brink.

"Are you going to fill me up, love? My Alpha, my love, is that it? Fill me with your come, give me your pups?" One of Cullen's hands left him for a moment only to return a second later soaked with slick. As Cullen teased his sopping fingers down Dorian's crease to rub at his hole, Cullen murmured softly, "Do you want me to fill you?" Then he pressed a finger inside Dorian, who felt his eyes roll back in his head as Cullen unerringly found his prostate and pressed against it.

Dorian's hips stuttered and Cullen pressed a second finger inside him, crooking his fingers hard and fast within him, pulling a scream of ecstasy from his lips as his knot locked into place. Stream after stream of come flooded Cullen's body as Dorian shook, Cullen's fingers working relentlessly inside him until Dorian whimpered against his throat. Cullen's hands stilled as Dorian's hips came to a rest, his hands clutching at Cullen's waist. 

As their breathing slowed, Cullen kissed him softly and pulled back with a smirk, then deliberately twitched his fingers inside Dorian before gently pulling them loose. Dorian moaned and thrust his hips against Cullen's again, his knot throbbing inside his Omega as he flooded him again. 

Exhausted, Dorian wrapped his arms around Cullen and pulled him as close as possible. 

"I love you."

They slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Cullen and Dorian are living together in a rented apartment. Cullen's heat hits again and The mates make plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Also switchng, if that's not your thing.

Three months later they were into dress rehearsals. The show was scheduled to run for three months and Cullen was feeling awful. His next heat was due shortly before the opening run and his understudy, Alistair Theirin, was practicing alongside Dorian's, Felix Alexius. Alistair was an old friend of Cullen's, though their careers had gone different paths for many years, Felix a friend of Dorian's. That they'd been chosen for the roles seemed fortuitous, but Felix was having trouble with Alistair's sense of humour. Dorian reminded him it would only be for a few shows, but apparently, Alistair had a penchant for pranks and decided Felix was his favourite target. 

Dorian shook his head and let his mind wander back to his lover with a fond smile. Three months they'd been together, three months of learning each other's quirks, of hard work on the set each day, focusing on their roles and the script as the opening nights drew ever closer. Three months of blissful nights. Rather than return to the trailers, they'd had Leliana find them a furnished apartment to rent for the duration of the play. 

Dorian unlocked the door, humming softly, only to be hit in the face with the rich, entrancing scent of his lover. Kicking the door shut and locking it, Dorian started stripping his clothes, leaving his shoes and jacket in a pile on the floor and popping the binding on his vest next as he ventured deeper into their apartment.

"Omega-mine," he called out softly, "I can scent you, your slick, so sweet I can just taste it…" There was a whimper from their bedroom and Dorian nudged open the door to find Cullen writhing on the bed, riding his fingers as he came over his stomach and chest. His back was curved in a sensuous arch, his shoulders clear of the mattress as he cried out Dorian's name.

Dorian had no recollection of losing the rest of his clothes, though he vaguely heard the skitter of buttons as he ripped his shirt open. All he could do was focus on his Omega's voice, crying out for him desperately, the scent of slick and heat and come a heady combination that had his vision going red at the edges.

Growling softly, Dorian wanted to mark the space and Cullen both as his, and he climbed onto their bed, grasping Cullen's ankles and spreading him wide. Cullen moaned and went pliant and loose at his touch, a languid purr escaping him as he stared up at Dorian. 

"I need you, Alpha," Cullen gasped as Dorian kissed his way up his thighs. Dorian chuckled softly against his skin and bit gently, pulling a delighted moan from those perfect, scarred lips. 

"You need me, amatus?" Dorian teased, kissing and licking his way across Cullen's slick-soaked thighs to the still dripping apex, where he lapped at Cullen's hole like a piece of candy. Cullen whined and shook at his touch, his fingers tangling in Dorian's hair and tugging slightly. Dorian's fingers tightened in a silent warning and Cullen quieted, though still, he trembled. Finally unable to hold back any longer, he gasped and cried out as he came on Dorian's fingers and tongue, a veritable river of slick escaping him. 

The tugging on his hair was becoming more urgent and Dorian lifted his head with a low chuckle. His gaze took in his lover's flushed appearance, the sweat glistening in the dips and hollows of his body, the desperation on his face as he bit his lip to keep from crying out, and Dorian's rut howled through him full-formed. He leapt upon his Omega with a growl and buried his nose against his scent gland, trailing his tongue over the mating scar and nipping at it softly, even as Cullen gave a glad cry and wrapped his arms and legs around him eagerly. 

Dorian rolled his hips, thrusting between Cullen's cheeks and slicking his cock. Cullen cried out and bucked underneath him, clawing at his back. "Now, in me, get in me, need your knot, Dorian!" Cullen ordered, rolling Dorian onto his back and sinking down on his cock in one smooth, practiced motion. Dorian felt his eyes roll back in his head at the incredible feeling of being surrounded by his mate, then grasped Cullen's hips and drove up into him, his vision bleeding red at the edges as he rolled them again, hooking one of Cullen's knees over his elbow. Scent and sensation overwhelmed him as he plowed into his Omega, his rut taking over and driving him harder and faster. Cullen was mewling beneath him, the Omega reduced to gasps and moans and the occasional cry of his name.

Cullen rolled them again and straddled his thighs, sinking down on Dorian in a slow grind, moving deliberately and angling his hips just so. A moment later he cried out and Dorian clamped his hands on his hips, holding him still as he thrust up into the hot, wet grip of his body. Cullen fought him, trying to ride him, but Dorian simply planted his feet and jacked his hips upward again and again, until Cullen was crying out his name and shaking. 

"Dorian, Dorian, Alpha! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ yes, baby, I'm going to--oh fuck me harder Alpha please!"  _ he babbled, his hands planted on Dorian's chest and his fingernails biting small half-moons half-moon his pecs. Dorian's knot was swelling with every thrust, slipping in and out of Cullen's body easily at first, but soon it was stretching his body as it grew until finally Dorian gave a hard shove and breached his body a final time, pulling a scream from Cullen. His Omega came with him, slick dripping over his thighs where they were joined, where Cullen came to rest as Dorian pumped him full of his seed, their bodies resting entangled as they caught their breath. 

"You'd think you missed me, amatus," Dorian teased, and Cullen responded by biting down on his scent gland hard before kissing the abused spot softly.

"Part of you," Cullen replied archly, clenching tightly around Dorian's cock and pulling a gasp from him.

"Are you  _ sassing _ me, darling?" 

Cullen sat up and ground his hips in a slow circle, tugging on Dorian's knot and milking him again. Dorian's hands clenched on the sheets, then he rolled them again, leaning over his lover to kiss him soundly. Cullen opened for him sweetly, wrapping his arms around Dorian and pulling him closer. 

Cullen chuckled low and soft, the reverberations settling in Dorian's chest and making him shiver. 

"I love you," he murmured against Dorian's throat.

"And I, you, amatus," Dorian replied. They settled in to wait for Dorian's knot to go down, then pampered themselves with a long, luxurious bath. Soon enough their bodies and instincts overwhelmed them again and they made love in the cooling water, sloshing it over the sides and making a mess of the bathroom. A quick shower to rinse off and they settled on the couch, the sharpest edge of their cycles muted for the time being and they fell into a doze as they watched tv. 

*****

Cullen woke with his heat riding him again and he moaned desperately, striping his cock hard and fast as his body leaked slick. Dorian growled softly in his sleep, his hips stirring restlessly as his cock thickened against Cullen's ass. Cullen squirmed around to face his Alpha and kissed his way over his chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple and tugging gently on the ring piercing it. Dorian gasped awake above him and pulled him in for an unhurried kiss. Cullen pressed his body closer, attempting to rile his Alpha to urgency but Dorian kept to the same languid pace. Pulling free, Cullen tossed a throw to the floor and then a bolster pillow from the couch. Dropping to all fours he braced his hips over the pillow and sank his chest to the floor, presenting his ass to his lover.

A low growl echoed through their living room and Cullen shivered even as he cast a coy glance over his shoulder. "Come fill me, lover," he invited with a toss of his head and a tongue flicked over his scarred lip.

In a flash Dorian mounted him, his hands locked hard on Cullen's hips and his cock stretching him open. Cullen's heart pounded fast with lust and, he could admit it to them both, some nerves. But surrounded by Dorian's scent, his lover's hands on him, his lips trailing down his spine as Dorian murmured truly filthy suggestions, all combined to spell safety, knowing that Alrik would never touch him again. 

Dorian rolled his hips and all thought of the attack fled Cullen's mind as pleasure sparked through his body, white-hot. He let out a low gasp and swore and Dorian chuckled above him. 

"That the spot, Omega?" Dorian coaxed, pulling back achingly slowly before thrusting forward again, each movement slow and deliberate. At the height of each thrust, Dorian ground his hips, running his thick cock over Cullen's sweet spot. He kissed his way over Cullen's cheek, nibbling the stubble and trailing kisses along the point of his jaw. Cullen turned his head and met his lips softly, moaning as Dorian tormented him with every sweet slide. Cullen clasped their fingers together and rolled his hips, clenching down on Dorian's next push, drawing a vulgar curse from that perfectly urbane mouth.

_ "Sweet Maker's fucking cock!" _ he groaned, his hips kicking as he thrust and pulled a cry from Cullen's lips. 

"Dorian, please, please, Alpha!" Cullen rocked his hips, again and again, rolling them over Dorian's cock and clenching as the first tremors of his release shuddered through him. Dorian seemed to take it as a challenge and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to mouth over his throat and suck on his scent gland, growling and pistoning his hips harder and faster, his whole body working to push Cullen over the brink. Dorian's scent surrounded him, the cedar and honey deepening to molasses as his rut took him. It had been three months since Cullen had last scented that intoxicating mix and his heat burned through him hotter than before. A flood of slick slid down his thighs and he purred as Dorian nosed over his scent gland again. "Do it!"

Dorian growled low, feral, and Cullen tilted his head back, further exposing his throat. A heartbeat later there was a stab of pain as Dorian bit his scent gland, then an overwhelming rush of pleasure as his heat filled him with endorphins. He came with a cry, soaking the blanket underneath him, his body bucking underneath Dorian's as rode out wave after wave of bliss. Dorian grasped his hips and pounded into him, once, twice more, hard enough to drive him to the carpet, then his knot locked into Cullen's body, sending another shockwave of pleasure through him. 

"Fuck, Cullen, you're so tight! That's it, milk me, amatus," he crooned, nuzzling at Cullen's earlobe. Cullen's pulse was pounding in his ears and he turned to kiss Dorian desperately. 

Dorian bore him down to the ground completely, carefully turning them onto their sides and spooning Cullen as they caught their breath. Cullen shivered as the sweat dried on his skin, then chuckled softly as Dorian moaned against his shoulder as his movement tugged on his knot.

"We really should have gone back to the bedroom. I'm getting too old for this on the floor business," Cullen complained, bringing Dorian's hand to his mouth and kissing softly over the knuckles.

"Ah yes, I was noticing how your advanced age was making it difficult for you to keep up, amatus," Dorian teased, still somewhat breathlessly. Cullen nipped at the meat of his thumb in retribution, pulling a low chuckle from his lover. Dorian growled softly then nuzzled again at his throat, trailing gentle kisses over the raw mark he'd left. 

Eventually, Dorian's knot slipped loose and Dorian pulled Cullen to his feet then up into his arms. Despite his large, muscular build, Cullen always felt dainty when Dorian carried him, his Alpha strength more than enough to support Cullen's weight. Dorian carried him to their bathroom and they had a quick shower, washing their bodies of sweat and slick and come, then they crawled into bed, still damp. Dorian pillowed his head on Cullen's chest and they fell into a deep sleep.

*****

Several hours later, Dorian woke and stretched slowly, cuddled around his lover. Cullen yet slept and Dorian moved quietly to slip from the bed without waking him. Their cycles would overwhelm them again soon enough, but first Dorian wanted a meal. He padded naked to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, pulling out vegetables and leftover rice, and quickly assembling a spicy Tevinter dish with beans. The scent drew Cullen, as he knew it would, and his mate appeared in the doorway with an unfocused, hungry look on his face. His eyes whirled gold in the afternoon sunlight and Dorian felt himself responding, his cock thickening. Shaking his head, he steered Cullen to the breakfast bar and pushed him down on a stool, murmuring a soft order to relax and stay there. Cullen groaned low in his throat but settled back on the stool, even as the spicy-sweet scent of slick started to filter through the air. Dorian moved back to the stove and dished up a heaping plate for each of them, then slid one across the counter to Cullen and set the other aside while he poured them each a glass of wine. 

"Are we celebrating something, darling?" Cullen asked teasingly as he tucked into his meal, his eyes roving over Dorian as though starved. Dorian slid the wine over slowly and raised his glass in a toast.

"To the play, to us," Dorian told him, watching as a small secretive smile crossed Cullen's lips.

“Indeed,” Cullen replied, “to us.” He moaned appreciatively as he ate, the sound keeping Dorian half-hard and squirming as they enjoyed their meal until finally, he couldn’t stand it.

“Cullen, I’ve a request, if you’ve a mind,” he began, then hesitated. Would Cullen despise him for this?

Seeming to sense his unease, Cullen rounded the counter and tugged Dorian into his arms, kissing him sweetly, slowly, until he relaxed against his Omega. 

“Make love to me, amatus,” he breathed as their lips parted, only to find his mouth captured again with a groan as Cullen hoisted him into his arms on sheer strength alone. Dorian found himself carried back down the hall to their bedroom, with only a pause to collect the wine bottle from the counter. Setting Dorian in the middle of the bed, Cullen took the wine from him and placed it on the bedside table, then crawled onto the bed and pressed Dorian down with a series of slow, languorous kisses that stole his breath. Cullen moved to straddle his lap and Dorian placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Amatus, I want  _ you  _ to make love to  _ me.”  _ And just to avoid any confusion, Dorian rolled onto his stomach and spread his thighs.

“Oh fuck, Dor,” Cullen breathed, then sank down between his legs and spread his cheeks gently with hands that suddenly felt larger than they’d ever seemed before. There was a quiet intake of air and then Cullen blew a hot breath down his cleft, over his hole and sac. Dorian groaned softly, canting his hips to make the angle easier, then reached back and spread his cheeks himself. He felt wonderfully open and exposed for his lover and Cullen swore softly before moving. The first touch of Cullen’s tongue to his overheated skin nearly overwhelmed him, then Cullen grazed his cheek and its ever-present shadow of stubble down his cleft and Dorian gasped, dropping his face to the pillow. A moment later Cullen’s tongue followed in its wake and Dorian moaned softly, then again as Cullen began to lap at him determinedly.

Cullen hummed as he pressed closer and Dorian squirmed backwards, his hips beginning to rock slightly despite himself. A gasp escaped him as Cullen speared his tongue into his depths, a fine tremble setting into his limbs as Cullen's tongue drove into him again and again. He rocked against the soft flannel sheets that covered their bed, mewling at each pass of Cullen's mouth over his sensitive nerve endings. A breathless exhalation escaped him, ending on a drawn-out groan.

"Cullen, up, make love to me, amatus, please!" he gasped, his hips grinding back against Cullen's face then down against the mattress. Cullen wasted no time, spearing his tongue into him one last time then pressing a fingertip to his entrance. Dorian let out a noise that was certainly  _ not _ a whine as Cullen's slicked finger slid in and out of his body, slicking his channel and teasing feather-light over his prostate. Cullen groaned as Dorian's body clenched, teasing him again with the barest brush against his sweet spot.

"Are you ready, beloved?" Cullen asked softly, mouthing at Dorian's inner thigh and teasing the pad of his thumb over Dorian's taint, sending a ripple of shocked pleasure through him before withdrawing his hand completely, leaving Dorian feeling bereft and empty.

"Get in me, in me, amatus, please!" Dorian pleaded desperately and Cullen turned him onto his back slowly, his golden-brown eyes rimmed in pure Omega gold as he leaned down to kiss Dorian thoroughly, tasting of slick and sweat and musk. Cullen reached back, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment and then he was sliding a glistening hand up his length. He stroked his fingers over Dorian's rim, sliding a finger back into him for a moment before lining up his cock. 

"Relax, darling…" Cullen crooned, then pressed slowly forward, gasping as the head of his cock slid past the first ring of muscle.

Dorian swore, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over his body and the trembling in his legs increasing to a shudder. Cullen grasped his thigh and pulled Dorian's knee over his hip, then pulled back just a touch, enough that the head of his cock caught on Dorian's rim and tugged. 

"Wait, wait, amatus," Dorian said. "We need more. Lube in the drawer?"

Cullen pulled back slowly, carefully, and Dorian whimpered as his cock slipped loose. Cullen crawled over him to reach the drawer and Dorian bent swiftly to tease at a nipple, sucking on it sharply the way he knew Cullen liked. As Cullen growled and pressed closer to him, Dorian reached a hand down his Omega's spine and cupped his ass, his fingers finding Cullen positively sopping with slick. He groaned at the evidence of his lover's arousal and slicked his hand thoroughly, then brought it around to Cullen's cock, literally pouring slick over him. 

"Vishante kaffas, fuck the lube, Cullen, get that cock in me!" 

Cullen gave him a desperate, starving look, his eyes completely gold now. He dropped back to kneel between Dorian's thighs then gave him a searching glance. "You're certain?"

"Never more so." 

Cullen bent and kissed him again, then pulled back to stare at him. "Marry me, Dorian," he blurted, then flushed as he realized his words.

Dorian felt his jaw drop, then found himself blinking back tears as he nodded. He let out a watery laugh, sniffling a little. 

"Is that what it'll take to convince you to make love to me, amatus?" he teased, grinning as Cullen startled then shook his head with a wry smile twisting his lips.

"I'll do that anyway," he growled, pressing back into Dorian's body, slowly, inexorably. Dorian gasped at the thick weight stretching his rim until finally Cullen was seated fully within him. They stilled, both breathing heavily. Cullen brought his lips to Dorian's gently. "Was that as a yes?"

"Yes! Maker, yes, I'll marry you, amatus!" 

Cullen kissed him furiously, and Dorian couldn't help but curl his body closer, rolling his hips to take his lover deeper. Cullen groaned against his lips, pulling back an inch to thrust slowly forward, then repeated the motion, again and again. 

There was no more conversation as Cullen finally,  _ finally, _ began to make love to him in earnest, his hips driving slowly at first, the drag of his cock over Dorian's prostate a gentle torture. Cullen wrapped Dorian's legs around his waist again and met his gaze, his blond curls dark with sweat. Dorian squirmed beneath him as he paused, desperate for the friction that was sparking such pleasure in him. He could feel it, that this wasn't the same as locking his knot in his Omega's body. Cullen shifted again to bring their bodies closer together and Dorian gasped as his cock drove against the solid muscle of Cullen's abs. When Cullen pulled back next Dorian dropped his feet to the mattress and shoved down onto his cock hard and fast, pulling a gasp from his Omega and feeling the ball of that electric pleasure tighten in his gut. As Cullen pistoned into him again, hard and fast now, Dorian groaned at the sparks flying through his limbs, his knot beginning to swell. 

Cullen growled against his ear and Dorian could feel the slick dripping from Cullen's body to his with every impact of Cullen's thighs against his ass. "Yes, Cullen, yes! Fuck, harder, I won't break!" Dorian demanded and Cullen groaned, thrusting into him harder, pulling a guttural cry from Dorian with every push. Dorian devolved into a harsh cry with each impact, the sounds torn from his throat and chest as Cullen grasped one of his legs and propped it over his shoulder. 

Cullen shuddered above him, his body tensing and Dorian pulled him in for a throat-swabbing kiss. The angle drove Cullen's cock directly over his prostate again and Dorian's head went back on the pillow involuntarily, his throat working soundlessly now as he came. His knot popped and he whimpered in relief as Cullen's hand locked around it, milking him steadily even as he continued to thrust. Dorian bent to Cullen's throat and nipped at his mating mark and Cullen froze, his cock spasming within him. 

"Oh, Maker, Dorian," Cullen murmured, his body locked against Dorian's for a long moment, then the slow drag of his body back and forth, the slick slide of their bodies moving together as Cullen emptied himself into Dorian, even as Dorian's knot spurted between them again. Cullen lifted himself from Dorian then and gently pulled loose. He moved to straddle Dorian's lap and took his cock easily into his body, straight down to his knot in one swift glide. "I can't wait, darling… Please!"

Dorian rolled Cullen onto his back and spread his thighs further, then slowly,  _ slowly, _ pressed his knot against Cullen's rim. "Cullen, tell me to stop if you need me to, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, pulling back and rolling his hips in a slow grind, coating his knot in Cullen's slick and then pressing forward again.

Cullen moaned and thrashed beneath him, his body taut and sweating. 

"Cullen, amatus, you need to relax, I'll hurt you otherwise!" Dorian reminded him, panting and desperate now that he was so close to being in his lover's body again. Cullen stilled beneath him, then pulled him in for a kiss that wiped Dorian's mind, leaving him breathless and gasping. His Omega gave him a slow, pleased smile, then canted his hips sharply, driving himself onto Dorian's knot with a sharp cry. Dorian groaned as he came again, his body locked into his lover's. 

"My fiancé," Cullen murmured. "My soon-to-be husband." 

Dorian groaned, kissing his way over Cullen's throat and along his jaw, slanting over his lips for a long, tender moment. 

"And pups?" he asked softly. 

Cullen smiled.

"Absolutely."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian are living at Cullen's farmhouse in Ferelden when that future they discuss catches up with them, rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg, childbirth, male nursing.

Cullen fought his body tooth and nail to finish the play. Wardrobe, run by an absolutely insane, wonderful young elf named Sera, was infuriated with him and overjoyed with the challenge as the play was extended to a six-month run. It had ended to great applause three months earlier, and Cullen and Dorian had taken a week-long vacation in Rivain, where images of the two had been plastered across tabloids for a month.

Cullen thought back nearly eight months to his conversation with Dorian. He'd made dinner for them, cracked open a bottle of wine. And when Dorian had come home, he'd told him.

***

"Amatus, what is that delightful smell, did you make something special?" Dorian asked the instant he was through the apartment door. Cullen grinned and waved him into the kitchen, pushing a glass of wine over to him and sipping his own.

Cullen leaned across the counter and kissed Dorian sweetly, then pulled back to clear his throat.

"Just your favourite dish from home," he explained, shaking his head. 

Dorian's eyes slid shut and he sniffed delicately. "Apples. It's been lingering for days, but tonight, it's all I can smell." His eyes flew open and he stared at Cullen, rounding the counter and pulling Cullen into his arms. "Cullen?"

Cullen couldn't contain his laughter any longer and kissed Dorian soundly. 

"You're going to be a father, love."

***

Shaking himself from his memories, he glanced about the tidied kitchen and scooped up his bag. 

"Dorian, time to go!" he announced, his bag in one hand, the car keys in another. They'd returned to Cullen's farmhouse in Ferelden after the show had ended, taking a break before having Leliana look for roles for either of them. Besides, Dorian refused to leave for another job until after their pup arrived safely. He froze then, staring down as his water broke rather dramatically.

Dorian rounded the hall from the living room, jogging to meet him. "Cullen?" he called breathlessly and Cullen took his hand, wincing as a contraction took him hard.

"Dorian, the pup is coming," Cullen told him, staring at his lover and groaning as his stomach contracted.

"Yes, well, I've already called the midwife, Giselle, she'll meet us at the health centre. Let's get you to the car."

A worried look crossed Dorian's face as Cullen groaned again, loud and low, descending quickly to near-panic when Cullen shook his head. "The pup is coming  _ now!" _

Dorian froze for a heartbeat, then shook his head. "Can you get to the bedroom?" he asked and Cullen winced again and held a hand to his distended stomach. 

"I--I don't think I can, darling," he gasped, frightened. This wasn't the plan, this wasn't the way it was meant to happen. 

" **Cullen,** " Dorian said his name firmly, the weight of his Alpha strength behind it. Cullen looked at him and was caught by those storm-grey eyes. "Breathe for me, amatus. Breathe, and we'll get you to the guest bedroom. It's ready for your sister and brother in law in a few days, we'll just have to remake the bed." Dorian took his arm and turned him, walking him back past the kitchen and turning into the guest room, settling him on the bed and helping him out of his clothes. He fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled. "Mother Giselle!" he greeted cheerfully even as he stripped his own coat and tossed it aside, careless of its landing. "Cullen has declared, in his infinite wisdom, that he is to have a home birth. Or rather, the pup has. I'm afraid we won't be joining you at the health centre after all. Yes, quite dramatically. No, we haven't checked yet. A moment, please.

"Darling, your midwife has requested that I, ah, check you," Dorian explained. "I'm just going to wash my hands, I'll be but a moment." He bent and kissed Cullen, leaving the phone on the bed after hitting the speaker button.

"Cullen, my dear, how are you feeling?" came the soft, accented voice of the woman they'd nicknamed Mother within an hour of meeting her. 

"The pup is coming, Mother Giselle! It's just us here," Cullen gasped, another contraction rolling through his body, pulling another guttural groan from him. He felt nauseous and bent over the side of the bed carefully, hoping to find the wastebasket there. A moment later a cool hand was supporting his head as he emptied his stomach into a bucket held by his Alpha. 

"Giselle, he's throwing up, is that quite normal?" Dorian asked, his voice calm and collected, his scent surrounding Cullen like a comforting cloud.

"Indeed, he is likely in transition," she explained. "That would be when the pup is moving down the birth canal."

Dorian met Cullen's gaze as he tenderly wiped his chin. "I'll check."

Dorian climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Cullen's feet and coaxing him back onto the pillows. Cullen flushed slightly at the view, though Dorian was still wearing his slacks and the white dress shirt he'd worn to their dinner, his only concession to roll up the sleeves. But it was a gentle, intimate touch on his ankle that had him spreading his legs, a reminder of how they got here.

Another contraction rippled through Cullen and he growled, deep in his chest, his instincts telling him to move. Cullen held out a hand to Dorian, who took it without question and help him sit up. He turned to face the headboard and arranged himself on his hands and knees.

Dorian drew a sharp breath behind him and he heard him mutter, "Not the time, Pavus," with some amusement. His soft chuckle was choked off by another contraction however, one that ripped a groan from his lips as he bore down without conscious thought. "Ah, Giselle, we seem to be at the climax of the evening's drama, that is a head." Dorian ran a soothing hand over Cullen's lower back and he breathed in his Alpha's soothing scent. 

The feel of his lover's hands on his skin as his body stretched and shifted to accommodate the birth kept him grounded, and he let out another low, rasping groan as a contraction took him over again. A profound relief shook his body and he collapsed to his elbows on the bed, even as Dorian gasped behind him. He rolled carefully onto his side and stared up at his Alpha, who held a small whitish-pink form in his arms. The pup's arms flailed suddenly and a squealing cry shattered the brief silence. Dorian's head lifted and Cullen met his tear-streaked gaze with a smile. 

"Well, Alpha?" 

"It's a girl," he whispered, his voice choked as he set her to Cullen's belly and they watched as she wormed her way to one of Cullen's swollen nipples. 

Cullen stared in awe at the tiny pup who had latched on and was suckling vigorously at his breast. 

"Hello, Astrid," he murmured, then glanced up at Dorian, whose eyes shone with love. "Our little star…"

"A lovely name." The couple jumped, Cullen wincing as his strained body protested. "I've arrived, if Dorian would care to let me in…"

"Certainly, Giselle, but a moment." Dorian hung up the phone and bent to kiss Cullen, a deep, tender kiss that had Cullen clutching at his Alpha's biceps, blinking back tears of joy.

Dorian all but ran from the room and Cullen grimaced as he felt another contraction hit, groaning softly as his womb contracted as Astrid nursed. One of her tiny hands flailed and Cullen reached for her, surprised at the incredibly strong grip as she wrapped her fingers around one of his. She mewled softly, her eyes slipping closed, and so Giselle found them, Cullen cradling his newborn and the tiny babe asleep in his arms.

Dorian followed Giselle, stripping his stained shirt, and crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Cullen. Cullen settled back against him with a contented sigh, then groaned again as another contraction rippled through his abdomen. Mother Giselle helped deliver the afterbirth, then took Astrid for a few assessments. The pup complained heartily at being removed from the warmth of her papa, which made the three adults smile as she was weighed and measured, and her heartbeat was checked. 

"If you wish, Cullen, now might be the time to have a shower, and Dorian can hold her once we're done."

Cullen nodded and carefully climbed to his feet, his limbs wobbling from the birth and Dorian helped him to the guest room's bathroom. He had a quick shower, cleansing himself of sweat and the traces of afterbirth then wrapped himself in a towel and returned to the bedroom. He found the bed stripped and Dorian waiting for him.

"Let's get you upstairs to our room, amatus. You and the little one can rest while I clean up."

Dorian led Cullen up the stairs, finding Mother Giselle arranging Astrid in the bed, though the pup was squirming and rooting about. Cullen got himself a pair of underwear and headed quickly to their bathroom to relieve himself and get into his briefs, then returned and crawled into their bed. 

As he drifted to sleep with his daughter at his breast, he felt Dorian lay a gentle kiss to his forehead, then one to Astrid's, and heard a soft whisper.

"Sweet dreams, Amata."


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Astrid. 
> 
> More smut, and their happily ever after moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, realistic life with a baby.

The pregnancy and birth had taken their toll on Cullen and for weeks he slept almost as much as Astrid. Dorian cared for his Omega and their daughter, changing her before and after each nursing time to let Cullen rest. Eventually, the trio fell into a routine and Cullen was able to do more.

Cullen would bundle Astrid into a carrier and strap it to his chest, carrying their infant closely while going for walks to start getting back in shape. When he was ready to go for a run, he kissed Dorian and Astrid and started off gently, but managed a slow three miles before running out of steam. When he got home, he found Dorian shirtless, with Astrid bound to his chest in a woven wrap, swaying and singing softly to their daughter. 

Cullen closed the door gently and Dorian met his eyes, the dove grey gaze still soft and tender. Cullen mimed sniffing himself and cringing, and Dorian grinned, jerking his head towards the stairs. Cullen slipped past quietly, letting Dorian continue to soothe their pup. He took the stairs two at a time and hurriedly showered, knowing Astrid would be ready for a nap soon, which meant he needed to be ready to nurse. Eventually, they'd get her onto a bottle, but at a mere three months, he wanted to cherish these moments while they lasted. 

Sure enough, he was towelling himself dry when he heard a soft cry, already so different from the newborn squall. He'd just pulled on a pair of underwear and sleep pants when Dorian arrived at the door with Astrid in his arms, her small fists waving indignantly that the chest cradling her refused to provide milk. Dorian winced slightly and unlatched her gently, as it was hardly the first time she'd done it. Smiling ruefully, he passed the fussing pup to Cullen then rubbed at his chest idly. Cullen grinned, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, she'll know the difference by the time she's teething," he teased, and Dorian winced.

"Dinner's almost ready, amatus. Care for a glass of wine?"

"Red, please."

Cullen settled back to nurse their daughter, cuddling her close and bending to lay a gentle kiss on her dark hair. As her eyes drooped, he stroked her cheek and she nursed a moment longer then popped off with a sigh, milk staining her lips. 

"Milk drunk again?" Dorian asked softly and Cullen looked up with a smile. 

"Out like a light."

"Let me check her diaper then and get her settled, if you care to serve dinner? There's garlic bread that should be ready in about two minutes."

***

They enjoyed their dinner, their legs tangling under the table as they ate. Cullen had just helped himself to seconds of the pasta Dorian had cooled when there was a cry from upstairs. Sighing, he set his plate down and made for the stairs, but Dorian beat him there. 

"Eat while it's hot, love. I'll get the pup." Cullen gave him a grateful smile and tucked into his food quickly, knowing Astrid would want him soon. He could hear Dorian coming back down the stairs and took a last gulp of his wine, then cleared their plates. "Yes, darling, who has the most beautiful smile? It's Papa, I know, but we mustn't tell him, it'll go straight to his head."

Happily cooing and burbling at Dorian's antics, she turned her head to smile at Cullen. 

"Yes, Daddy thinks flattery will get him everywhere, doesn't he?" Cullen teased, scooping Astrid into his arms and kissing her cheek noisily to make her squeal. She turned towards him with her mouth open and Cullen chuckled. "Hungry again? Must be another growth spurt." Kissing Dorian softly he whispered, "And Daddy might be right about the flattery, if he plays his cards right," and had the deep satisfaction of hearing Dorian's breath catch.

Settling in on the light grey recliner, Cullen swung his feet up and cuddled Astrid close, stroking her dark hair. He wondered what colour her eyes would be, whether they'd lighten to Dorian's grey or deepen to his own brown. Golden, Dorian would say, but Cullen simply rolled his eyes at such fancifulness. Crooning softly to Astrid, he helped her latch on to nurse and smiled up at Dorian who appeared with a glass of water for Cullen.

"Bath night, but we need to start laundry as well for the little beast as well," Dorian commented. "If you get her clean, I'll deal with the diapers."

"You're a saint among men, sweetheart," Cullen teased lightly, but he set down his water and reached to take Dorian's hand, squeezing it lightly and meeting his eyes. Cullen knew Dorian wasn't a typical Alpha and daily he showed it. Cullen hoped he never took him for granted.

Astrid finished nursing with a little belch, and Cullen looked down in concern, grabbing a baby blanket to toss over his shoulder. He leaned her against his shoulder and rubbed her back gently, and Dorian bent and kissed him softly. 

"I'll start the laundry. Maker knows we'll need those diapers again soon enough!" Cullen gave him a smile and stood carefully, feeling Astrid begin to squirm on his shoulder. 

"Come along little one, bath time for you." He carried her up to the second floor and set her on her play mat, which immediately set off a cry. "Oh, you're fine, darling. I'm just starting your bath. You can lay there for two minutes. Papa will be right back." He gave her one of her plush books, which she immediately stuffed into her mouth, and he laughed softly. It was unreal, how quickly this tiny creature came to mean everything for them both.

Cullen quickly drew a bath for the pup then fetched her and grimaced at the telltale stink. "Well, at least it was before your bath and not after." She cooed at him with a smile and wriggled.

Quickly stripping the sleeper and the soiled diaper from her, he wiped her down then carried her to the bathroom.

"Are you Papa's little mess-maker? Yes, you are!" he sweet-talked her and she responded by focusing on his face and babbling happily as he set her in the small tub and started washing her. Her eyes widened as always and she kicked her feet, splashing the water onto the counter. "You're just proving my point, puppy. Yes! You're making another mess, but it's just water! That's right!"

A soft laugh reached his ears and he glanced over with a shy grin. Dorian was watching them with what Cullen could only be called heart-eyes.

"What?" he asked softly, a little embarrassed.

"You. You're an amazing father, Cullen."

Cullen rubbed at his neck, glancing away briefly with a smile. Astrid squawked and waved her fists, and Cullen tickled her chin and neck. She giggled happily and he finished her bath quickly, wrapping her in a plush towel and carrying her to her nursery. Dorian followed and scooped up the last diaper, his nose wrinkling.

"Another contribution for the washing machine, I see," he joked, carrying it out and down the stairs. 

"Daddy says Papa is a great father, but you see this? I never have to ask for help. And even if I did need to, he'd be there instantly. Yes, he would." Dressing her quickly, Cullen sat on the floor next to the playmat and set her on her stomach, then stretched out facing her. She complained for a moment then lifted her head to look at him, her blue eyes wide and intent on his face. "We're both very lucky to have him, and I want you to be a good girl and sleep for an hour and a half, maybe two hours. Papa has plans for Daddy, and they don't involve a certain little pup interrupting."

A soft step alerted him and he grinned at Astrid. "Found out. And here I was hoping to surprise Daddy." He rolled onto his back and gave Dorian his best come-hither look, watching as Dorian's eyes darkened to a stormy grey. Dorian stretched out next to him and kissed him intently, a chaste kiss that nevertheless communicated a great deal.

Eyeing Astrid, Cullen saw she was occupied with babbling at the pup in the mirror for a moment, and pulled Dorian in for another slow kiss, this one teasing and languid. Dorian's tongue flicked lightly at his lips and Cullen opened with a smile, swallowing a moan that would surely spoil the moment by pulling their pup's attention back to them. Sliding his hand into Dorian's hair, Cullen slanted his mouth against his Alpha's, their tongues dancing as their scents deepened. Dorian broke the kiss with a soft groan.

"Amatus…" he breathed and Cullen caught the glint of his canines as they lengthened.

Cullen licked his lips unconsciously and glanced back at Astrid, who was blinking sleepily and mewling. With perfect understanding, Cullen scooped her up and settled into the rocking chair while Dorian fetched a fresh diaper and a sleeper. Cullen rocked and nursed her to sleep easily, then burped her gently. Chuckling softly as she let out a delicate, ladylike belch, he stood and brought her to the change table. Dorian changed her diaper quickly, then dressed her in her clean pyjamas. Her eyes opened briefly, but Dorian picked her up and held her against his chest and she quickly curled against him, her tiny nostrils flaring as she scented her pack Alpha.

"Right to sleep," he murmured smugly. 

"Funny," Cullen whispered, trailing a hand down Dorian's spine, "sleep is the last thing on my mind with your scent on my tongue…" He moved closer and nipped at Dorian's throat, sending his head back on his neck. 

"Mmm, Cullen…" Dorian growled softly, pinning him with a mock glare. Cullen bared his throat instinctively, purring as he yielded to his Alpha. Dorian set Astrid down in her crib gently and started the mobile. Turning on the baby monitor, Cullen twined his fingers with Dorian's and tugged him from the nursery. Turning off the light and closing the door, Cullen found himself pinned to the wall outside the pup's room, his hands held above his head Dorian mouthed over his mating scar.

“Dorian, Dor… Bedroom!” Cullen whispered urgently, squirming under Dorian’s touch and feeling himself beginning to slick. “We are _not_ doing this here. If she stays asleep, I want you to knot me, and that’s not happening on the carpet outside her room!”

Dorian growled again, nipping sharply at his throat, his eyes gone blood-red as he pulled back. “Run for me, Omega-mine,” he purred, releasing Cullen’s wrists and stepping back. “The guest room downstairs, I’ll catch you there.” And Dorian darted for their bedroom. Not wasting any time, Cullen ran for the stairs and took them two at a time on his way down, vaulting the bannister and landing on his feet easily. Hearing Dorian approaching the top of the stairs quickly, he ran for the back bedroom and kicked his lounge pants loose. Just as he bent to shuck his boxers, Dorian collided with him, bearing him down on the bed, naked and eager. 

Cullen laughed freely, rolling and squirming around to face his Alpha, who stared down at him with a look of pure love and affection. “What, Dor?” he asked, feeling almost embarrassed by the intensity of Dorian’s gaze.

“I love you, Amatus. You’re the most incredible father and I don’t think you know quite how enticing that is for me,” he murmured, rolling his hips blatantly against Cullen’s, making him gasp. Cullen groaned and slid a hand down his own body, teasing his fingers over his entrance and then bringing them dripping to Dorian’s mouth.

“About as sexy as I find you?” he murmured, his breath quickening as Dorian opened his mouth with a soft moan and started sucking his fingers clean. “Walking around with her strapped to your bare skin like that, taking care of us both… I nearly climbed in your lap at dinner, but I knew she wouldn’t sleep long enough.”

“Cullen, we haven’t… that is, I haven’t knotted you since before she was born. Are you ready?” Dorian asked and Cullen groaned. 

“Dorian, if I weren’t certain I wouldn’t have mentioned it. Now, much as I love the chivalry, what I’m really looking for is for you to fuck me senseless. Understand?” Cullen demanded, but he was caught by surprise when Dorian hiked a leg over his hip and thrust home in one fast motion. _“Augh!_ Oh, fuck Dor, _yes!”_ he cried, his head thrown back against the pillows and clutching at Dorian as he began to pound into him rough and fast. Already he could feel his orgasm building and he whimpered under the onslaught. Dorian caught his hips in his hands and tilted them just so, hammering against his prostate and his cervix with every thrust and Cullen was swept under by an overwhelming orgasm. He clenched hot and tight around Dorian and felt his lover’s knot beginning to pop, and wrapped his legs around his waist, hauling him in tight and crying out as it locked into him.

In the aftermath, as their breathing slowed, all Cullen could mutter was “Sweet Maker…” over and over. Dorian chuckled smugly, then bent and kissed Cullen hotly, all teeth and tongues as they settled against one another more comfortably.

Cullen’s heart had finally slowed when Dorian contorted absolutely sinfully and latched onto his nipple, tonguing and suckling at it in a way far different from their daughter. Crying out again, Cullen’s body rippled, tugging on Dorian’s knot and drawing a gasp from him.

“Dorian, what are you doing to me?” Cullen moaned, feeling as though there was a string tied between his nipples and his cock, and every tug or nip was stirring him back to life.

“Round two,” Dorian purred. Cullen chuckled softly but then Dorian’s hand closed around his cock, cupping him gently at first as he teased lower and cradled his balls. They made out languidly until Dorian’s knot finally released them, but by that point, Dorian was fully hard again and wasted no time in slowly thrusting into Cullen’s body.

“Oh, Maker, Dor, fuck!” Cullen moaned, rolling them and straddling his lover. As Dorian’s eyes flashed red, Cullen began to rock his hips. Slowly at first, then faster as Dorian’s moans and grunts egged him on.

“Maker, the sight of you, Cullen,” Dorian murmured, biting his lip and snapping his hips up to meet Cullen’s downward thrusts. “That’s it, amatus, ride me, take your pleasure! Oh, Cullen, _yes, yes!”_ he cried out as Cullen rolled his hips, grinding over him again and again, their scents combining in the air as they each sought to drive the other wild. Cullen felt his fangs descend and flashed Dorian a wicked smile, tonguing at his scar in the way he knew drove him mad. Dorian rolled them suddenly, his eyes flashing red and desperate, raising himself on his fists to hammer into Cullen’s willing body. Cullen felt himself being shoved up the bed and groaned at the sign of his Alpha’s strength. 

“Fuck, Dorian, that’s it! Fill me up again, knot me! I want to be so full you can see my stomach swell.”

Dorian’s nostrils flared suddenly and he bent to nip at Cullen’s throat. “Going to fill you up alright. Going to put another pup in you. Keep you fat and breeding and ready for my cock. Going to fuck you 'til you can’t walk, 'til all you can do is lay in bed, so I’ll bring the pups to you, feed you, keep you nice and round. My Omega, _mine!”_ he growled, and Cullen realized he’d slipped into his first rut in a year. 

“Oh Maker, Dor, yes,” Cullen moaned, feeling his temperature spiking in response to his mate’s rut. As their bodies took over, Cullen worried for a moment that they wouldn’t hear Astrid if she needed them, but Dorian seemed to sense his hesitation and pulled back completely to speak.

“I grabbed the baby monitor, we won’t neglect our amata.”

“In that case, Alpha, take me.” And Cullen rolled onto his stomach and pressed his ass into the air, smiling coyly over his shoulder as Dorian’s nostrils flared and his fangs dropped so quickly Cullen saw a bead of blood appear on his lip. “C’mon, Alpha, your Omega needs you, need you in me, want you so bad!” Dorian was on him in a heartbeat, sliding into him with a guttural groan and sinking his teeth into his mating gland, pinning him as he thrust and thrust _and thrust…_ Cullen whimpered and wrapped his hand back around Dorian’s head, grasping his hair and pulling him closer, if that were possible. Dorian’s hips began to stutter as they pistoned into him, and Cullen whined and grasped his cock, stroking it quickly, focusing just under the head as his orgasm built. It burst over him like a tidal wave, and Dorian’s knot popped a moment later, locking them together and coming deep inside Cullen. Cullen pressed his hand to his abdomen and pushed, moaning as he felt the solid weight of Dorian’s cock inside him.

They collapsed to the bed and panted, slick and sweat and come coating their bodies. Dorian nuzzled at his throat, the endorphins riding Cullen as he nipped again at the mating mark.

“Marry me?” Dorian asked and Cullen grinned. 

“Didn’t I ask you that?”

“Well, yes.”

“And didn’t you say yes?”

“Indeed I did.”

“Then why are you asking again?” Cullen asked. Dorian reached over to the bedside table, his knot tugging on Cullen’s rim and making him moan.

“Because. I want you to marry me, Cullen Rutherford.” And Dorian pressed a small velvet box into his hands.

Cracking it open, Cullen gasped at the diamond platinum band. Turning his head, he kissed his Alpha softly.

“Yes.” 


End file.
